


From the Convenience Store to the Stars

by wonwooscarrot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, It gets better I promise, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, because thats actually the point of the story, don't read if you don't like Jun being the bad guy, will add other characters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: “Hyung, does this mean we are dating now?”“Unfortunately for you, we are. This is dating. Boring, but you said you wanted this.”“I did.”“You’ll regret this Kim MIngyu.”“I’ll make you eat your words hyung.”





	1. The Start of Something

 

Kim Mingyu is a 22 year old that is barely getting by his life as a educations major. He’s able to meet deadlines and pass works that can give him a passing grade, which is also enough for him to be able to get a job as a teacher in the future. He is also broke as fuck. His parents can only afford to send him to college and send money enough for feeding him. 

 

This doesn’t stop him from going to different parties though, especially when there’s free alcohol with it. Not to mention, being best friends with the social butterfly Kwon Soonyoung isn’t such a bad thing as well. Aside form Soonyoung getting him to parties he couldn’t, Soonyoung was also the spender. He would be glad to lend or even give Mingyu some money to buy him some drinks. In return, Mingyu always makes sure Soonyoung wouldn’t be dead after each party. It also favors him that Soonyoung is his roommate. 

 

It’s a Friday night and Mingyu is at a party in the other side of town from his dorm. Things are pretty normal. Place is filled with college kids, a lot of booze placed on the counter, guys being loud, couples showing more than what they should in public. A completely normal college party, and Mingyu is bored. He gets off the couch he’s sitting on and walks over to Soonyoung who was talking on the phone. 

 

Mingyu leans into Soonyoung’s ear, “Hey hyung, I think I’m going to leave, I’m bored as fuck.” He whispers but it doesn’t seem like Soonyoung was paying attention. 

 

“Yeah hold on a sec,” Soonyoung looks at Mingyu “What’s up Mingyu?” 

 

“I said I’m gonna go home. You think you’d be fine?” 

 

“Oh yeah sure, Jihoon’s not here at the party so I don’t have a reason to go wild.” 

 

“Yeah, where is Jihoon? I thought you said he’d be here?” 

 

“It turns out he has a deadline tomorrow and is pulling an all nighter. Hold on, I’m actually taking to someone right now.” 

 

“I guess I’ll see you at home then.” Mingyu walks over to the door and gets out of the house. He starts walking to the bus stop so he can head home when he hears Soonyoung screaming his name.

 

“Mingyu wait up!” Soonyoung runs to him. 

 

“What? What is it?” 

 

“Let’s go back to dorm. Come on, you don’t need to take the bus, let’s go to my car, you drive.” Soonyoung tosses him the keys and starts walking to where he parked the car.

 

“Suit youself.” Mingyu follows his best friend. 

 

 

“So what made you change your ming and go home this early at,” Mingyu looks at his phone to check the time. “Two hours before midnight?” 

 

“Ah, my best friend from high school just told me he finally moved here, the one I was talking with on the phone. Well technically, he moved here a week ago. That fucker didn’t even contact me and he even has a part time job now. So I’m gonna visit him.” 

 

“Visit him at the dorm or at work? Where does he work?” 

 

“Oh right. He works at the convenience store a block away from our dorm. Lucky huh? So just drop me off there and you can bring the car to the parking lot.” 

 

“Nah, I guess I’ll go with you. I’m kinda hungry, maybe grab myself a ramen then head home after.” 

 

“Why not just cook some at home?” 

 

“We ran out, remember you ate the last pack yesterday.” 

 

“Oh right. Then let’s go grocery shopping at the convenience store. The only thing we buy are ramen anyways.” 

 

 

It didn’t take long for them to get to the convenience store. THe got off the car and headed inside. Soonyoung heads over to the counter while Mingyu goes to the isle filled with ramen. He get a basket and fills them with packs of ramen while also getting an extra one for himself to cook. He gets to the counter to see Soonyoung talking with the guy behind it. 

 

“Hey Mingyu good timing. Meet Wonwoo. He’s the guy I’ve been telling you about for the last 20 minutes.” 

 

“I’m Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo, the guy he’s been telling you about for the last 20 minutes.” 

 

“You still suck at jokes I see” Soonyoung says as he laughs at his friend. 

 

“That’s a lot of ramen. I’m guessing you don’t eat healthy huh?” Wonwoo takes the basket from Mingyu’s hands and starts to scan it. 

 

“W- _We_ are not eating healthy. I’m M-Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. I’m this guy’s roommate.” 

 

“Oh he hadn’t mentioned. Nice to meet you Mingyu.” 

 

 

In the outside, Mingyu looks normal. He’s simply buying ramen with his best friend and his best friend’s friend is simply scanning them so they can pay for it. 

 

 

Wrong. 

 

 

Kim Mingyu is definitely not calm right now. Soonyoung is busy talking with Wonwoo while Wonwoo is busy doing his job. Mingyu keeps on looking at Wonwoo. _Damn he’s pretty._ He thought to himself. Mingyu noticing someone else for their physical appearance was rare. Ever since he started school, he was only interested in one or two other guys, and didn’t had a chance with them, since they we’re seniors with girlfriends and he was just a freshman at that time. He keeps on looking at Wonwoo in awe of his looks. His shirt’s top two buttons are undone so he was able to see the other’s firm collarbones. _Damn he’s hot._

 

“Hey Mingyu.” Mingyu is back to reality. 

 

 _“_ Hey Mingyu, I’m gonna pay for this as thanks for driving me around every time I get drunk.” Mingyu looks at Soonyoung and then at Wonwoo who was busy getting some plastics for the ramen. “Uh yeah, thanks a lot. I’ll be sure not to finish it all.” 

 

“You better not, you punk.” Soonyoung gets his wallet and gives the money to Wonwoo. “So Wonwoo where are you staying?” 

 

“At Diamond Dorms.” 

 

“No fucking way man! We live there too. What floor?” Soonyoung puts his arm around mingyu and points his index finger at both of them simultaneously. 

 

“Sixth floor. You guys?” 

 

“Seventh floor. Ohh I guess you’ll be seeing more from us now.” 

 

“Oh that’s great. I don’t really know a lot of people here right now. Well, here’s your ramen Mingyu. I’ll see you around then?” 

 

MIngyu doesn’t answer for two seconds since he just processed that Wonwoo was in fact talking to him. “Uh y-yeah. See you around.”

 

Mingyu turns to Soonyoung. “I’ll see you back at the dorm okay hyung?” He quickly gets out of the convenience store and gets into Soonyoung’s car. 

 

 

Mingyu’s short drive back to their room was only filled with thoughts about Wonwoo. 

 

_What is he majoring in?_

 

_How old could he be?_

 

_Is he the same age as Soonyoung-hyung?  
_

 

_IS HE OLDER THAN ME?_

 

_I wonder if he likes guys._

 

_Why is he so beautiful?_

 

And that is how short Mingyu’s drive home was. He notices that he’s already in front of their dorm so he drives off to the parking lot assigned to Soonyoung. He parks the car and gets out with the ramens in hand. 

 

He gets to their room and places the ramens Soonyoung bought into the cupboard at their kitchen, leaving one for himself to eat. 

 

 

When his ramen has finally finished boiling, Soonyoung also gets home. 

 

“Hey, hyung.” Mingyu greets his roommate.

 

“Hey,” Soonyoung walks over to him. “Give me a bite of that.” 

 

Usually, Mingyu would reject Soonyoung, but he is the one who paid for it. And Mingyu is totally in a good mood right now because of Wonwoo. He gives the chopsticks to Soonyoung without a word from his mouth, which was unconsciously smiling. 

 

“Hey Mingyu.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You like Wonwoo don’t you?” Soonyoung slurps up some noodles as he spoke. 

 

“Wha- What? What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t try to lie to me you punk. I saw you eyeing him back at the convenience store. You _never_ eye someone. And most of you never stutter. You always talk smooth even though that brain of yours thinks so fast. I mean that is one of the reason why I think you’ll be a great teacher and all. But you like him don’t you?” 

 

Mingyu grunts with how his best friend knows him well. “Ugh, fine. I like him.” Mingyu puts his elbow son the table and rests his chin on his hands. “Now since I told you that already, tell me about him.” 

 

“You sly dog. Fine.” 

 

Soonyoung takes a sit while still eating on Mingyu’s ramen, which he doesn’t really care about right now. 

 

“Well his name is Jeon Wonwoo, but you know that already. He’s 22 years old, like me. He was suppose to be in the same year with me, but he stopped studying for a year so he could work for his college tuition. I offered to help him out and told him he could pay me back in the future when he has a job, but he declined. He’s in accountancy, at least he left here when he was in accountancy, so I assume he’ll be there as well so he could continue. But truthfully, he wanted to take on Literature. Which brings us to how the kid loves books. He used to read one everyday in school when we were in high school. I got to be his friend when we we’re in middle school and some kids we’re bullying him. Poor kid. Good thing I was there to save him though. Ever since then we we’re best friends. We-“ 

 

“Hyung, you aren’t telling me the important part. Does he like guys too?” 

 

“You punk!” Soonyoung hits Mingyu’s arm. “You tell me you like the guy then you tell me these things aren’t important.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I just wanted to know.” 

 

“Well yeah. He likes guys. I mean have you seen my friends? We’re a bunch of gay guys partying every night. And Wonwoo was a part of that when you weren’t here back at our freshman year.” 

 

“Oh that’s good to know.” Mingyu smiles as he heard this important information. 

 

“Hey dude, I know I consider you my best friend now, but Wonwoo is still my best friend. You both are.” 

 

“Hey don’t worry hyung, I won’t get jealous if you hang out with Wonwoo more than me. I’d rather have Wonwoo hang out with me alone.” 

 

“Will you let me finish Mingyu?” Soonyoung says as he drink up the soup and finishes up the ramen. “Look, both of you are my best friends, so naturally, I’d love it if both of you would end up together. I know you’re a good guy.” Mingyu smiles with the thought that his best friend is giving him his blessing to date Wonwoo. “But you need to know that Wonwoo’s been through stuff.” 

“What stuff?” 

 

“You know what? Never mind. Just go for Wonwoo and I think it’s better if you find out about him through him and not through me. Just be sure not to hurt him, or else I would be the one to hurt you, best friend or not.” Soonyoung gets up from his seat and tosses the empty bowl and chopsticks into the sink. 

 

“I won’t! Thanks for the advice.” 

 

 

Mingyu didn’t mind that he didn’t have a cup of ramen that night. He just went to bed. He wasn’t able to sleep that early, daydreaming about Wonwoo until 2 in the morning. 

 

 

Mingyu woke up with a hungry stomach. He went to the kitchen so he could get himself some ramen. 

 

“Good morning Mingyu.” 

 

“Morning Won-“ Mingyu’s world stopped when he say Wonwoo sitting at their kitchen table. _Why is he in our apartment? Or am I in his apartment? What is happening?_

 

Just as he was thinking of what is happening, Sooyoung gets out of his room with a grin on his face. “Morning Mingyu. I invited Wonwoo over for breakfast since all of us didn’t have early classes and his shift at work are mostly at night.” Soonyoung pats Mingyu’s back and winks at him before heading for the table. 

 

“Uh, y-yeah morning to you both.” Mingyu is still processing the situation but he still walks over to the table. 

 

Mingyu is shocked to see a real breakfast on the table. Two whole plates of American style breakfast with scrambled eggs, sausages and toast. He notices one is already finished though. “Whoa who’s birthday is it?” 

 

“You’re just used to eating ramen every damn time.” Soonyoung scolds Mingyu then turns to Wonwoo. “Wonwoo you don’t know how much I missed your cooking.” He hugs Wonwoo and the later just laughs it off. Soonyoung give Mingyu a look that says _I can hug him like this while you can’t._  

 

“It’s nothing much though. I worked in a restaurant once so I know how to cook basic things. It’s a good thing Soonyoung still has the cooking appliances from last year.” 

 

Mingyu is in awe that Wonwoo knows how to cook. _He must be great at taking care of people._ “Thanks for the food.” He gets the form and gets a bite of both the eggs and the sausage. “Mhm, I haven’t had a real breakfast in a long time. Wonwoo, this is good.” 

 

“Thanks. I better get going then.” Wonwoo stands up and gets his bag on the couch. 

 

“I thought you didn’t have classes?” Soonyoung asks. 

 

“Yeah, but I just got my official yesterday, so I need to find jobs that would hire me during my free time, which surprisingly, I have a lot, despite still being a sophomore. I’ll see you guys then.” Wonwoo bids them goodbye and gets our fo the door, leaving Mingyu and Soonyoung eating their food. 

 

“He must have had it tough, to stop school so you can earn for your tuition.” Mingyu says with a soft voice. 

 

“If you think you’re broke, what more for Wonwoo. I probably should tell you this now, so you won’t accidentally ask about it later on.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Wonwoo doesn’t have parents anymore. They died when he was 12. He used to live with his aunt, but she didn’t treat him like family. So he moved out when he finished high school. And chose to live in the dorms.”  
Mingyu frowns with what Soonyoung said. Wonwoo’s been living in an uncomfortable life for a long time now. He doubts if asking to date him would be one of Wonwoo’s priorities now. 

 

“Hyung, if what you told me is true, and Wonwoo is too busy trying to support his own education, do you still think I should go and ask him out?” 

 

“Yeah, I get what you’re saying. You might be scared that he might not have time for a relationship huh?”

 

Mingyu nods as he was still eating the food Wonwoo made. 

 

“Well I guess it’s good that I’m here to warn you. Wonwoo would be open to dating, that’s for sure. But he doesn’t know how to date. He has some pas experience in liking someone else, but never dating. The question here just lies on wether you’d be okay with dating Wonwoo with his current lifestyle. I doubt he’ll also consider going to parties when he can work. THat’s just who Wonwoo is. If you aren’t ready for Wonwoo, don’t even try then.” 

 

Soonyoung sounded harsh but Mingyu could understand him. Wonwoo is Soonyoung’s best friend. He must’ve been there when Wonwoo was at his lowest moments. Mingyu can feel how protective Soonyoung is of Wonwoo. 

 

“Maybe I won’t try to approach him right now. See how things work out between us as friend then see what I should do from there. He does seem like a pretty cool guy to be friends with.” 

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Test the waters first. I don’t want you to get in a relationship with Wonwoo then break up after a few weeks. Sorry dude, you might be my roommate and best friend, but I’m afraid I’ll sit with Wonwoo rather than with you if I was made to choose.” 

 

“Harsh has ever huh? Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to hurt him, friends or something more.” 

 

 

The next time Mingyu met Wonwoo was in the library. He didn’t expect to see the older since he thought he would be out working on his part time jobs. Without thinking, Mingyu approached Wonwoo. 

 

“Hey Wonwoo.” Mingyu whispered as they we’re in the library. “Surprised seeing you here.” 

 

“When I’m not working or I don’t have classes, I study here.”  
_A responsible person AND and a responsible student. Stop making me fall for you._ Mingyu thought as he looked at Wonwoo who was reading a book about accountancy. 

 

“Accountancy huh?” 

 

“Yeah, not a fan, but it brings in money.” 

 

“I don’t know if it’s okay with you but Soonyoung told me about you.” 

 

“What about me exactly?” 

 

“Well for one, he told me you wanted to take Literature but you chose Accountancy.” 

 

“That’s fine. I’m not really hiding it. I’m just doing my best to survive.” 

 

“Well look at the bright side, you don’t exactly have to be a Literature graduate to write books. I mean look at those youtubers who become best selling authors. If they can do it, you can.” 

 

Wonwoo lets out a a soft laugh that only people near him can hear aka only Mingyu. “Thanks Mingyu, maybe I needed that.” 

 

“Well theres more where that came from.” _Kim Mingyu what the heck are you saying?_

 

“Sure, if I ever need advice about my life I’ll come to you next time. I have a class in 15 minutes so I guess I’ll get going. See you around, Mingyu.” Wonwoo gets up and gather his things. 

 

“Yeah see you, Wonwoo hyung.” 

 

Wonwoo seems to be surprised that Mingyu just called him _hyung._ “I didn’t know you we’re a sophomore.” 

 

“I think I should be the one telling you that.” 

 

“Touché.” 

 

“Bye Wonwoo hyung.” Mingyu smiles at Wonwoo

 

“Bye Mingyu.” Wonwoo returns back the smile and walks away from Mingyu. 

 

After Wonwoo was out of sight, Mingyu buried his head into his arms on the desk. 

 

_Agh Wonwoo. You’re really making it hard for me to hold back from asking you out._

 

 

After all of Mingyu’s classes are done for the day, he wanted to go home. He doesn’t really have anything else to do, and Soonyoung is the only person he hangs out with outside of parties. The older still had classes so he can’t go to him. So he decides to go home. The university was walking distance from their dorm, which is nice since walking was Mingyu’s only actually exercise. Mingyu is thankful enough to have a fast metabolism cause he knows he eats a lot, but is still able to have a kinda flat stomach. 

 

 

Mingyu was walking home when he came across the convenience store where he first met Wonwoo. He went to the window near the counter to see if it was Wonwoo’s shift. To Mingyu’s disappointment, he didn’t see Wonwoo. 

 

 

“Hey Mingyu, you done with classes?” 

 

“Yeah I was abou- Wonwoo hyung!” Mingyu jumped when he saw the older standing behind him. “Why are you outside?” 

 

“I was taking out the trash. Are you going home? Or are you gonna buy something?” 

 

 _I didn’t think about him being outside of the store._ “Yeah I was just getting home. I was just checking if it was your shift or not.” _Why_ _am I honest at a time like this?_

 

“Oh well I’m basically here everyday except Tuesdays and Thursdays. And my shift is late afternoon to midnight.” 

 

Mingyu was looking at Wonwoo in disbelief. He wanted to know his shift in the convenience store, but he didn’t think the older would tell him just like that, and without _him_ asking about it. 

 

“Oh sorry. I know you didn’t ask. Soonyoung did ask me though and I just thought you want to know.” Wonwoo was avoiding Mingyu’s eyes. 

 

“Nah, it’s okay hyung. I wanted to know anyway. I’ll visit you when I have nothing better to do.” _Great Mingyu, you just made it sound like he’s your last resort. Very romantic._

 

“That’d be great. I’ll get back to work then.” Wonwoo started walking towards the store doors. 

 

“See you around hyung.” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo’s back

 

“You too, Mingyu.” Wonwoo didn’t turn around but he did wave his hand. And this just gave Mingyu the excuse to smile without Wonwoo seeing. 

 

He walked back to the dorms with the biggest smile on his face that afternoon. 

 

 

It was a Thursday night and Mingyu had nothing better to do. Surprisingly, he’s done all his requirements and unfortunately, no one was throwing a party tonight. He’s bored and when one is bored, one goes to Soonyoung. 

 

“Hyung!” Mingyu gets up from his bed and goes to Soonyoung’s door. 

 

“Hyung are you in there?” Mingyu knocks on the door. 

 

“Stop being so noisy at night Mingyu!” He hears Soonyoung through the door. “What do you want?” 

 

“Do you have any plans tonight? I’m bored.”  
Mingyu almost fell when Soonyoung suddenly opened his door. “If you’re bored go talk to Wonwoo. And no I don’t have plans tonight where I can invite you. Me and Jihoon are going out for the night.” 

 

“How do i hang out with him I don’t even know where he is. He told me he doesn’t have a shift in the convenience store during Tuesdays and Thursdays.” 

 

“You still don’t have his number?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Wow you’re slow, Gyu. Give me your phone.” 

 

Mingyu ran to his room to get his phone. He gave it to Soonyoung and he started to type numbers.

 

“Here, just tell Wonwoo I gave it to you before you start talking about how handsome he is.” 

 

“You sure this is his number?” 

 

“Why would I give you a fake number huh?” Soonyoung lightly hits Mingyu’s head. “Just call him, and if he's busy, set up a date. That will get you not to be bored this evening.” 

 

“Thanks hyung, good luck on your date.” Mingyu says as he runs back to his room and close the door. 

 

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**Hyung!**

 

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**Who’s this?**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**Ah, sorry**

**It’s Mingyu**

**I asked for your number form Soonyoung-hyung since i wasn’t able to ask you**

**Where are you right now?**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**I’m at work**

**At the pizza parlor**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**pizza parlor?**

**you mean the one in front of the university gate?**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**yeah**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**are you busy?**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**nah, it’s actually a slow night, plus my shift will end in like 30 minutes**

**why**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**nothing**

 

Mingyu contemplated with himself wether or not he should continue with what he was thinking. After five minutes of thinking and talking to himself, he finally decides to do it. 

 

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**actually hyung**

**are busy after your shift**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**nah**

**I’m going home after**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**then is it okay if I pick you up from the pizza parlor**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**why would you pick me up when we live in the same building, you’ll just tire yourself**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**no reason**

**im bored**

**and have nothing better to do**

**remember what i told you**

**From: Wonwoo-hyung**

**fine, Kim MIngyu**

**since you have nothing better to do, pick me up**

**I’ll be waiting outside the parlor**

**To: Wonwoo-hyung**

**see you hyung**

**:)**

 

“Okay Kim Mingyu. You got this. You just have to pick him up and walk with him back here. No big deal. And if he says yes, you bring him to the rooftop so talk more. Then you ask him out on a date if you can. Nothing hard right?” Mingyu asks himself. 

 

“Agh! Everything is hard! What if he says no? What if things turn awkward between us? I better ask Soonyoung hyung.” 

 

Instead of texting the older, Mingyu decides to call Soonyoung. After a few rings, he answers. 

 

“Kim Mingyu! Why are disturbing me?” 

 

“Sorry hyung. It’s just that I needed advice.” 

 

“Well hurry up because Jihoon is waiting for me.” 

 

“Wait… waiting for you to get to your meeting place or waiting for you to comeback to the ro-“ 

 

“Do you need my advice or not?” 

 

“Okay hyung. Well I just told Wonwoo-hyung that I’ll pick him up from his work and back to the dorms.” 

 

“Sounds lame but go on.” 

 

Mingyu grunts. “Hyung! Okay well I was planning on taking him to the rooftop and see the stars. I know it’s corny but I really like looking at them when I can.” 

 

“That’s too sappy for me, but it’ll work on Wonwoo.” 

 

“Okay, wow that’s nice to hear. But do you think it’s okay to ask him out on a date after?” 

 

“I thought we’d discuss this?” 

 

“I know, I know. But it just makes me nervous wether or not he’ll say yes or no. And if no what will happen to us. We’ll start being awkward with each other.” 

 

“Dude, if Wonwoo says no because he doesn’t want to, then let it go. But if he says no because he has better things to do, which is support his education, then accept it.” 

 

“So basically I’m not getting a date with Wonwoo?” 

 

“No, but if he chooses the latter, then that means he might be a little interested in you. His situation just doesn’t allow him to enjoy himself anytime. The only thing you can do in that situation is wait, if you really like Wonwoo. I’m telling you this again Mingyu, if you aren’t serious about him, leave it. Or I’m gonna leave you.” 

 

“Okay, okay hyung. Thanks for the advice. Have fun with Jihoon-hyung!” 

 

“You bet I will.” Soonyoung hangs up and leave Mingyu to imagine only how will he have fun with Jihoon. 

 

Mingyu doesn’t care though, as he proceeds to change his clothes to a warmer set since it’s colder at night. He checks his phone and sees he still has 20 minutes before Wonwoo’s shift ends. He gets out of the house and starts walking towards the pizza parlor. 

 

It only took him 10 minutes to get to the pizza parlor. He is early, but he decides to wait outside. He might be forced to buy something if he goes in. Despite having 10 minutes of waiting time, Mingyu is definitely not bored. He keeps on thinking how will he ask Wonwoo out. Would it be the normal _Want to go on a date with me?_ Or does he have to mention Wonwoo’s circumstances like _I know you’re busy with life, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me._ O does he already throw in the _I can wait card_ while asking? _It seems too desperate._

 

As Mingyu was thinking up a scheme to ask Wonwoo out, little did he know that Wonwoo is already preparing to leave the store. He gets out of the door only to find Mingyu standing outside and staring at the other side of the street. 

 

“Mingyu!” 

 

Mingyu turns back to see Wonwoo. “Hyung, you finally done with work?” 

 

“Yup. Let’s go then?” Wonwoo started walking, headed to their dorms. 

 

“I didn’t know you work at the pizza parlor. I used to eat there with Soonyoung hyung last year, but we grew sick of it.” 

 

“Try to eat sometime, I can give you guys coupons.” 

 

“I’ll take them now if you have them.” 

 

“Next time. I didn’t bring any with me.”  
They spent another minute walking in silence. Mingyu doesn’t know what else to talk about Wonwoo. _His school? His life? His jobs? Oh his jobs!_

 

“Uh hyung, is the convenience store and the pizza parlor your only jobs?” 

 

“Actually, I have another. I work in the library every Sunday. I know Sunday is suppose to be rest day but hey at least I get to work in a place I like, so I guess it’s not really working if you like what you do.” 

 

Mingyu suddenly remembers their talk back in the library. 

 

“I guess you really need to write a book when you start accounting then huh?” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean, I know you need to be an accountant. You need the money. Life is hard without money, I think we both know that, but you know it better. So what I’m saying is when you start to work in a boring cubicle dealing with numbers, maybe you should write a book or something to take your mind off of it. Something like to take care of you stress.” 

 

“Maybe I will.” Wonwoo chuckled. “What’s your major again, Mingyu?” 

 

“Education. I want to teach history to kids. I know history is boring but I like it. Plus I like children.” 

 

“You’ll make a great teacher.” 

 

“How can you say?” 

 

“Well, you give really good advice. I know nothing of your capabilities to teach history, but being able to understand people is something a teacher needs. Who knows, maybe you’ll be the favorite teachers of kids cause you know how to deal with people.” 

 

As soon as Wonwoo finished his sentence, they arrive at the dorm. They head inside and into the elevator. Wonwoo pressed his floor, but Mingyu didn’t so Wonwoo pressed it for him. 

_Kim MIngyu! What are you waiting for? If you don’t do it now you have to wait again to have the chance to wait for Wonwoo. Come on!_

 

The doors opened for the 6th floor. “Thanks for picking me up Mingyu. Goodnight.” Wonwoo stepped out of the elevator. 

 

The doors were about to shut when Mingyu stopped it. “Hyung!” Mingyu shouted. It wasn’t too loud that people sleeping would wake up, but it was enough to make Wonwoo turn his head to Mingyu. “Do you have anything else to do?” 

 

“I was going to sleep. Why?” 

 

“Wanna go to the rooftop with me? The place has a killer view. When I’m stressed I go there.” 

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu for a few seconds before answering. “I guess I could go. I have nothing better to do anyway.”  
Mingyu was like a dog when he heard Wonwoo say this. Wonwoo walked back to the elevator. Mingyu pressed the highest floor, which was the 11th floor. He also pressed the 7th floor twice to it wouldn’t have to stop there. 

 

The elevator ride up to the rooftop was spent in silence. Mingyu was too nervous for what he was going to do and Wonwoo probably had nothing else to talk about. 

 

When the sign finally says 11, the doors opened into a hallway. 

 

“Come on hyung, we need to take the stairs now.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” Wonwoo follows Mingyu. 

 

They get to the stairs and they start going up. They meet a door which looks like its locked. 

 

“Mingyu, are you sure we can go here?” 

 

“Yeah, Soonyoung hyung showed me how to when I first moved in here.” 

 

“Soonyoung did? Then I guess we really aren’t allowed here.” 

 

“It’s okay though, we aren’t breaking anything.” 

 

With what Mingyu said, he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door. 

 

“Ta-dah! After you hyung.” Mingyu says while his hands are up and leading Wonwoo to the rooftop.

 

“Where’d you get the key?” 

 

 

“Soonyoung stole it and made a copy. Don’t worry though, we made sure to put it back.” 

 

 

When they we’re finally outside, Wonwoo was amazed to see how bright the night sky was. He wonders why he hasn’t seen this. Even though he’s been here for a year already. And the building wasn’t that high anyway. 

 

“It’s beautiful, huh hyung?” 

 

“It is. Why haven’t I seen this before? The view doesn’t change here compared to when we’re on ground right?” 

 

Mingyu chuckles at Wonwoo’s theory. “Nah, I don’t think so. Maybe you we’re just too busy to look up. But being here in this rooftop, where you have nothing else to worry about, gives you that chance. Which is why I like going up here.” 

 

“Is that why Soonyoung went here as well?” 

 

“Nah he wanted a place to hide some of his alcohol. Bad choice though, since being bathe in the sun wasn’t a good idea.” 

 

“That totally sounds like him.” 

 

“Hyung do you want to lie on the ground? I know it sounds weird but I do it and it’s not that bad. Plus now that there’s two of us, we can rest our heads on each other’s shoulders.” 

 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with confusion in his face before laughing “Fine, might as well do these things while I have the chance.” 

 

Both of them lied down on the floor with the top of their heads facing each other. Mingyu rests his head on Wonwoo’s left shoulder while Wonwoo does the same to Mingyu’s left shoulder.

 

“It’s even more beautiful without having to strain your next while looking up.” Wonwoo comments before giving a soft chuckle. 

 

“I know. I already told you this, that I like to spend my time here when I’m stressed, but I like to cry here sometimes.” 

 

“Oh and what do you cry about, Mingyu? If it’s okay to ask.” 

 

“Well one time, I cried when I failed a test. I know, sounds like I’m a nerd. It’s just that I guess I never had a failed test before. Plus my parents are doing so much just to make me go to this university. I just came up here and released my emotions.” 

 

“I guess we all need to release our emotions from time to time.” 

 

“Hyung.” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“We can share this place. I know your life isn’t the best right now, but when you’re feeling down and you just want a break from reality, you can go here and look at the stars.” 

 

“Thanks Mingyu.” 

 

“You’re welcome hyung.” 

 

“Well, not just for this. Thanks for everything else I guess. You’ve been really kind to be. You’ve given me good advice, and now you’ve even shared your place to cry with me. Really thanks.” 

 

“Hyung, you make it sound like I’m such a good guy.” 

 

“Aren’t you?” 

 

“I guess I should say this while we’re here.” Mingyu breathed in and out for a few seconds before starting to talk. “I like you hyung. I guess I’ve liked you since I met you in the convenience store, but everything else after that just made me like you even more. I was planning on asking you on a date, but I don’t think dating is one of your priority as of the moment.” 

 

“Mingyu…” 

 

“But you know, as sappy and obsessive as this will sound, I’m willing to wait for you. Right now, I’m satisfied with being able to see you every week. You might be on the hardest working person I’ve come to know. Knowing how you work hard for yourself just tells me how I need to work hard myself. I know I just said I wanted to date you and stuff, but I guess it can wait.” 

 

“Mingyu, you’re already talking about waiting for me when I haven’t even responded to you saying you like me.” 

 

Mingyu’s face reddens with the realization he was too ahead of himself. “Oh shit. Sorry. I got a ahead of myself.” 

 

Wonwoo chuckles and Mingyu hears it clearly since his ear is beside Wonwoo right now. “This was really sweet Mingyu. You’re very sweet, and nice, and good looking. But I’d like to give it a try. If you’re okay with it.”

 

“Give what a try? Dating?” 

 

“Yeah. But not how other people date. We won’t be able to go out on dates often. And I’ll probably be too busy with my jobs. Both of us with school. Do you think you can handle that?” 

 

Mingyu gulps with Wonwoo’s question. “I told you, I’m willing to wait for you. We don’t need to date, if you’re just forcing yourself. I’m content with being able to see you live okay.” 

 

“Mingyu, I’m having troubles with finance, but I’m not selfish. I didn’t say I would be forcing myself to date you. Fine, I admit it, I like you too. I’ve found you pretty ever since our first meetings. Everything you did after that was cute and made me fall for you, but I never once considered confessing to you. I know it would be futile. Trying to date in my situation.” 

 

“Y-you like m-me?” 

 

“Yeah. You know, you we’re pretty obvious about it too.” 

 

“Did Soonyoung-hyung tell you?” 

 

“Nah, I noticed it myself. Who calls someone at night and asks if they can pick them up for no apparent reason other than being bored?” 

 

“Hmph, I guess that’s my fault.” 

 

“But I really do like you, and you seem nice.”

 

“Hyung, I know this like invades your privacy but,” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Well, Soonyoung-hyung told me not to go after you if I’m not completely sure I’d want to date you. I already told you I wanted to date you despite your circumstances. But he also told me that you’ve been through stuff. Do you mind me asking about those?” 

 

“Ah, he must be referring to my first boyfriend.” 

 

“I thought you didn’t have any experience in being in a relationship?” 

 

“Because I don’t consider that a relationship. There was no give and take. All he did was take and all I did was give. I loved him but he didn’t love me back and just used me to pass his subjects back in high school. He broke up with me during graduation. That’s that. I’m not really affected by it anymore, but I guess Soonyoung is worried that if I get in a relationship again only to be left because I don’t have time for the guy, I would be broken. Which I probably would be, not to scare you or anything.”  
“Well that doesn’t scare me at all.” Mingyu said in a sarcastic tone.

 

“So Kim Mingyu, do you still want to date me? Even though you won’t be able to actually date me?” 

 

“Hyung, I’ll have you know, I’m very persistent. I’ll find ways to get you on dates without disrupting your usual life.” 

 

They spent a minute in silence after that. Only for Mingyu to break the silence. 

 

“Hyung, does this mean we are dating now?” 

 

“Unfortunately for you, we are. This is dating. Boring, but you said you wanted this.” 

 

“I did.” 

 

“You’ll regret this Kim MIngyu.” 

 

“I’ll make you eat your words hyung.” 


	2. Maybe it Wasn't Meant to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooooo sorry this took too long i was so busy the whole week 
> 
> i also changed the format of how i upload fics, tell me if you prefer this one over the previous one with a lot of spaces
> 
> forgive me, this is my first time writing angst

_**Wonwoo POV** _

 

“Hyung, does this mean we are dating now?” 

“Unfortunately for you, we are. This is dating. Boring, but you said you wanted this.” 

“I did.”  
“You’ll regret this Kim MIngyu.” 

“I’ll make you eat your words hyung.” 

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo let out a laugh hearing the younger’s words. “I accept your challenge. Don’t come crying to me when you decide it’s not going to work our after all.” Jeon Wonwoo is so damn happy right now that Mingyu is able to make him feel needed. Needed and wanted in a special way. 

“Come on hyung, let’s get inside. I’m starting to feel the cold already.” Mingyu holds Wonwoo’s so it doesn’t hit the floor when he sits up.

Wonwoo get’s up himself only to be followed by the younger. “Oh you’re giving up your time with me? That’s pretty weak of you, Mingyu.” Wonwoo says as he gives Mingyu a smirk. 

“Wow didn’t think you’d be on the offense like this.” MIngyu starts walking towards the door and is followed by Wonwoo. 

“Nah, I’m just really happy right now. And yes, it’s because of you.”  
“How are you saying those sweet words when literally earlier you said all those stuff about the difficulty in dating the Jeon Wonwoo?” After Wonwoo has come back indoors, MIngyu successfully locked the door once again. Wonwoo continues to go down the stairs. 

“Oh it’ll come, trust me. I’m just enjoying the moment, who knows maybe tomorrow you’ll be already tired of me.” Mingyu stops walking and Wonwoo notices how he can hear only his footsteps. He looks back only to find a Mingyu standing still on the stairs. “What?” 

 

He doesn’t say anything but walks towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo is shocked to feel the arms of the younger wrap up around him and Mingyu’s chin on top of his shoulder. “Hyung. Why are you being so negative again? Literally a few seconds ago you we’re saying how happy you we’re and now you’re telling me all this stuff about me getting tired of you. You really need to stop thinking that I’ll leave you right away.” 

 _But you will._ “Okay, Mingyu. I promise not to think of those thoughts anymore.” Wonwoo pats the younger’s back after he said his lies. Of course he’s going to think of when or how will Mingyu break the news and tell him he’s tired already. It’s a normal thing in Wonwoo’s life, have people leave him or him leaving people. 

Mingyu breaks away from the hug but takes hold of Wonwoo’s hand. “Come on let’s go to the elevator.” He pulls the older towards the lift. Wonwoo makes sure he just applies enough weight to make it seem like he’s getting pulled, but he’s definitely walking. 

They get on the elevator and Mingyu only presses the sixth floor. “Mingyu don’t expect to sleep in my unit. That’s definitely too fast for me. Even if it’s just sleeping.” Wonwoo tries not to look at Mingyu’s eyes but the elevator was covered with mirrors. No matter where he looked he would see Mingyu’s face, and the younger was able to look at him in the eyes, indirectly. 

“Hyung! I can’t believe you already arrived with that conclusion.” He laughs more while the elevator is going down. “It’s normal, I guess but people wouldn’t be brave enough to ask that, especially when I’m just going to walk you back to your unit below mine, no big deal.” 

Wonwoo’s face is becoming red with the word she just heard from Mingyu. 

As soon as the elevator doors open, Wonwoo dashes out and proceeds to his unit without waiting for Mingyu. “Thanks for tonight Mingyu.” Wonwoo says from where he’s standing to Mingyu still in the elevator. “See you whenever.” Wonwoo opened his door and went inside, not even waiting for the younger’s response. 

“‘See you _whenever’_ Why am I not surprised that it’s not ‘tomorrow’.” Mingyu lets out a soft laugh before pressing his floor and closing the elevator. 

 

“Nice going Jeon Wonwoo, not only did you think he would want to sleep with you, and then you told him that you thought he wanted to sleep with you, then you just went and left the guy after bringing you back to your floor. Nice going Jeon Wonwoo.” Wonwoo speaks to himself while leaning his back against the door. He slides down and hugs his knees. “I really hope you know what you’re doing, Kim Mingyu.” 

 

Wonwoo started seeing Mingyu more often than usual ever since their night at the rooftop. Well technically, they are dating now, so it’s probably normal. However, Wonwoo is still not used to the fact that Mingyu is able to find the time to see him and actually catch him when he himself has time to spend with Mingyu. 

The day after they confessed to each other, Wonwoo was shocked to hear Mingyu sounding his doorbell at 8 in the morning. 

“Good morning, hyung.”  
  
“Mingyu what are you doing here at 8 in the morning? I have work to get ready for.” 

“I know, but I don’t have anything to do when it’s this early. SO I figured I’d spend time with you.”  
  
“I thought you said you won’t disturb my usual life style?”  
  
“Am I disturbing your usual life style? I’m just here to hang out with you before you get to work.”  
  
“Well you’re not really disturbing it.” 

“Can I come in?” 

“Wha- Yeah I guess.” Wonwoo takes a step backwards and Mingyu takes this as a go signal. He enters the house and Wonwoo sees how he start to look at everything in his unit. 

After a few seconds of Mingyu observing Wonwoo’s unit and Wonwoo observing Mingyu, He finally breaks the silence and asks the younger, “Mingyu, are you trying to find out more about me?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“You look like you’re trying to find evidences for a murder in my room with all the looking, and I’m the suspect.” 

“Sorry. I figured if we’ll be dating then we should know more about each other.”  
_Dating… I guess I’m dating Mingyu after last night huh?_ Wonwoo thinks to himself. 

“You can ask me anything as long as I’m free, but as I told you, I need to get ready now. I’m gonna take a shower, help yourself to anything in the fridge, you can make toasts if you want.” Wonwoo says as he walks away from Mingyu and into his room. 

“Thanks hyung.” He hears from outside his room. 

After spending minutes in the shower and dressing himself for his work. He gets out to see Mingyu eating toast with the strawberry jam he had in his fridge. 

“Enjoying munching off of other?” 

“You offered this hyung!” Mingyu says before eating the last bit of toast from his hands. “Ah I missed eating toast with jam. This is perfect.”  
  
“You can literally buy bread and jam from the grocery, Mingyu. Soonyoung even has a toaster at your place.” 

“Nah, I’ll just make them here when I want to.”  
  
“So you’ll be visiting me every morning then?” 

“Why not? I’m not promising anythign though, I tend to sleep a lot. Today’s lucky that I woke up early, I guess.” 

“Well I have to go now, come on Mingyu. We’re dating but I won’t leave you alone with my room. Who knows what detective stuff you’ll do without me here.”  
  
“Where are you going to work by the way? I thought you only work late at the convenience store, Sundays at the library, then Tuesdays and Thursdays at the pizza parlor. It’s Friday morning, so what work are you going to? Don’t tell me you got _another_ job?” 

“And if I did, what of it? You’re not gonna tell me to stop taking jobs are you?” 

Mingyu doesn’t answer and his faces stiffens up. Wonwoo notices this and realizes how cold he must’ve sounded with his answer.  
  
“Hey, Mingyu I’m sorry. That was rude, I didn’t mean to tell you that. Sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s okay, hyung. But you we’re scary, got to admit that.” 

“Sorry, it’s been long since i was in a relationship, well if you can even call that a relationship. Sorry I’m not used to having another person beside me.”  
  
“It’s okay. I guess that’s the fun in dating you, I get to experience new things.” Mingyu smiles as he tells this to Wonwoo. 

 _Your smile is pretty._ Wonwoo thinks to himself. “That’s very optimistic thinking Kim Mingyu. Oh and I didn’t get another job, I dont have ealy classes so I asked for an early shift at the library. Better than doing nothing.” 

“Ah that’s good, you’re working in you favorite place.”  
  
“How can you say that the library is my favorite place?” 

“Well you told me you liked working there. And seeing as you’re forced to take accountancy, I figured that the library is the only place where you feel happy. You like books right?”  
  
“I guess.” Wonwoo sounds unsure of himself. “Come on Mingyu, get your ass off the chair and let’s go, I don’t want to be late.” 

“Fine, I’ll take you to the library then.”  
  
“You don’t have to Mingyu, it’s just a ten minute walk from here.” Wonwoo says as he locks his door. 

“All the more reason for me to take you. It’s near and it won’t affect my schedule. I can treat this as my morning walk with Wonwoo hyung.”  
  
“Do whatever you want.” They get into the elevator after. Not much word we’re spoken when they we’re going down. It was when they we’re already in the streets when Mingyu broke the silence. 

“Hyung, since you’re going to work early at the Library every morning, why not make this thing? I take you to the library every 8 in the morning. That way we get 10 minutes of time for ourselves.”

“You’re really making an effort for this, huh Mingyu? I’m pretty sure you aren’t a morning person.”  
“I can be a morning person if I want to be.” 

“Suit yourself.”  
  
“Hyung, tell me about yourself. Let’s not waste the 10 minutes of our life.”  
  
Wonwoo chuckles at Mingyu. “Ah so we’re really doing this? 10 minutes with Kim Mingyu every morning huh?” He looks at Mingyu before saying anything else. “You’re crazy.”  
  
“Crazy for you, that is. Okay I’m just going to ask questions now since waiting for you to tell me stuff might be bad and you might not tell me anything.” 

“How do you know me already?” Wonwoo jokes. 

“I wish I know why too. Okay whats your favorite color?”  
  
“Magenta.” 

“Wow didn’t expect that one. Favorite food?

“Don’t really have any. I eat anything except seafood.” 

“Why? You don’t like seafood?”  
  
“I’m allergic, Mingyu.” 

“Oh wow.” Wonwoo gives Mingyu a look with how facinated he is with this information. “No, hyung I’m not happy about you being allergic to seafoods but it is nice information to know.”  
  
Wonwoo doesn’t give Mingyu an answer but smirks as he hears the younger. 

The rest of the walk continued on like that. Mingyu asking Wonwoo questions about the older and Mingyu being facinated with finding out more things about Wonwoo. They finally arrive at the library. 

“Thanks for walking with me Mingyu. Surprisingly you make a 10 minute walk last shorter than it is.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. See you whenever hyung.” Mingyu laughs as he said those word to Wonwoo.

“Why are you laughing?” 

“It’s nothing hyung, don’t mind me. See you.” Mingyu walks off and Mingyu looks at the younger’s back. 

“You didn’t even tell me anything about yourself, Mingyu.” Wonwoo talks to himself before walking into the library. 

 

The 10 minute morning walks continued the next day. And sure enough, Mingyu just kept asking more about Wonwoo. They separated after 10 minutes of walking and talking. Wonwoo feels a bit down that Mingyu knows so much about him but he knows so little about the younger. 

 

The next time Mingyu walks with him to the library, Wonwoo makes sure to asks about the younger this time. 

“Mingyu…” 

“Yes hyung?”

“Whats your favorite color?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu but doesn’t look him in the eye. He doesn’t realize how childish it is to ask someone of their favorite color especially if you’re already dating the guy. 

Mingyu laughs as he heard Wonwoo’s question. “It’s green. But more of the darker shade, so I guess something closer to teal.” 

“Wow and I thought magenta was a weird favorite color. What’s your favorite food?”  
  
“Chicken. I’m not allergic to anything.”  
  
“I didn’t ask but thanks for the information.” 

Wonwoo was the one who kept asking questions this time around. He didn’t notice this himself, but he had a lot fo questions for Mingyu. A lot that the 10 minutes was barely enough. 

“I can’t believe we’re already here.” Wonwoo whines as they stand in front of the library. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“About that…” Mingyu doesn’t continue and is looking at the ground. 

“What is it Mingyu?” 

“I know we’ve been doing well with the 10 minute date thing but I won’t be able to do it tomorrow, something came up. Sorry, hyung.” 

“What are you talking about? I’m the one with the busy schedule. It’s okay Mingyu, one day of not walking me to the Library is okay. I’ll see you later then.” Wonwoo starts to walk up the stairs leading to the library only to be stopped with arms coiling around him form behind.  

“What’s this for, Mingyu?” 

“Thank you. You asking me all those questions just made me happy.” 

“So you we’re waiting for them?” 

“Not really but I guess after two days of me asking you question I did notice how you didn’t ask me back.” 

“So you we’re waiting.” Wonwoo sighs and holds on Mingyu’s hands. “The more we do this Mingyu, the more waiting you will do. Are you really fine with that?” 

“And the more waiting I do, the more moments where you will be the one to do something will happen. What you did earlier just proved to me that there’s a chance we can make this work. It’s slow, but it’s working.” Mingyu removes his arms from Wonwoo only to turn him around. “I told you hyung, I’ll make you eat your words.” 

Wonwoo smiles with the younger’s words. “I’m still up for that challenge.” It might seem like Wonwoo is smirking as a sign of being competitive, but he’s smiling with pure joy at that moment. Mingyu wanting to make their relationship work makes him smile, it makes him happy. 

“Thank you too, Mingyu.” He pats the youngers arm. “See you whenever, I guess.” 

“See you whenever, but I feel like whenever will be very close in the future.” 

Wonwoo wonders as to why Mingyu would say that. “I guess you’ll be there when I least expect you to. Bye, for real now Mingyu.” Wonwoo starts to walk off to the entrance of the library after waving his hand goodbye. 

“Bye hyung!” He hears Mingyu shout from behind him. 

 

True to Mingyu’s words, he doesn’t come at Monday morning for their 10 minute walk. Wonwoo starts walking to the library, alone. He notices how empty it feels right now without Mingyu asking him a bunch of questions. The 10 minute walk that seemed not enough for the conversations he had with Mingyu now felt like an eternity. 

After 5 minutes of walking alone, Wonwoo starts to wonder why Mingyu couldn’t make it today. The boy had no early classes, and definitely didn’t have any jobs, so why? _Maybe he got tired of you already._ Wonwoo shakes his head when he thought of it. “No, Wonwoo snap out of it.” He slaps himself to wake himself up. “Mingyu wouldn’t be. He was already so happy yesterday. There’s no way. Stop overthinking about stuff already.” Sure enough Wonwoo did stop thinking about negative thoughts when he arrived in the library. 

 

It’s a Monday today so he had a shift in the convenience store in the afternoon. He gathers his things as his last class for the day has ended. He was able to distract himself from Mingyu while working in the library and attending his classes. He heads to the convenience store. 

 

For a moment during his walk to the store, he started thinking about Mingyu again. That is until his thoughts we’re stopped when he saw the younger standing outside the convenience store. He walks over to Mingyu, but much faster than his usual pace in walking. 

“Mingyu! What brought you here?” 

“Hyung, it’s nice to see you.” Mingyu meets Wonwoo and brings him in for a hug. “I missed you.”  
  
_I missed you too._ Wonwoo thought, but of course he wouldn’t say this out loud. “We we’re together yesterday, don’t be a drama queen.”  
  
Mingyu breaks away from the hug. “I’ll take that as a ‘I missed you too’.”  
  
“So what we’re you up to?”  
  
“So you _did_ miss me?” 

“No, I just asked you what you we’re up to standing in front of my workplace.”  
  
“Ah, I thought you we’re asking me what I did this morning.” 

“Well since you brought it up no harm in knowing.”  
  
“Nah I’d rather not tell you now.” Mingyu says and makes Wonwoo’s face full of suspicion. “Go to work now hyung.”  
  
Mingyu gets inside the store while giggling. Wonwoo follows, still confused about the situation. 

He sees Mingyu standing in front of the counter. “I’m just gonna go change to my uniform Mingyu, I’ll be back.” Wonwoo says as he heads to the staff room. Except he wasn’t alone. Mingyu followed him to the staff room. “Mingyu? What are you doing here? It’s for staffs only you’re going to get in trouble; _I’m_ gonna get in trouble.” 

“Relax hyung. Don’t be so tight about everything.” Mingyu give him a warm smile. 

“Mingyu I swear you need to get out my boss might-“ 

“Oh hey Wonwoo, glad you’re here now. I want to introduce you to our new worker, Mingyu. I trust you can teach him what he needs to know to run the store.” 

 _Mingyu? New Worker? Did I just hear that right?_ “I’m sorry sir, what did you just say?”  
“This tall man right here is our new part-timer. His name is Kim Mingyu. I’m gonna need you to teach him what he needs to know. I can trust you with that right?” 

Wonwoo gulps as he processed the information his boss has given him. “Y-yes sir. I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Thanks, I’ll leave you to work then.” Wonwoo notices just now how the manager is already is civilian clothes and have his bag on his left hand. He watches as the older gets out of the store. 

He looks at Mingyu with a strange gaze. “Wait, so you’re going to be working here now?”  
  
Mingyu started jumping and went in for a hug. “Yes! I can’t believ it too. We get to spend more time together, and not just 10 minutes to talking about out autobiography. Aren’t you glad hyung?”  
  
“I am, I am, just surprised. Is this what you we’re up to this morning?”  
  
“Actually it was on Sunday. You didn’t have a shift here so I went to apply for a part time job. Surprisingly, the owner told me he liked me and a face like mine can attract customers to go back and forth in the store. I just came back earlier so I can finalize some things with the boss.” 

“…So you’re going to work with me?” 

“Yes.”  
  
“What’s your shift?” 

“Most of it is the same as yours, since the manager thinks I still need to learn under someone.”  
  
“Mingyu, you don’t need to do this if you just wanted to spend time with me.” Wonwoo has a worrying look on his face. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to work with you. I’m not trying to say I’m uncomfortable with you being here. I just don’t want you to take this job if it’s just so you can spend time with me.” 

Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo continues to talk. “Hyung. Don’t worry, I didn’t take this job just so I can flirt with you.” Wonwoo reddens at Mingyu’s straightforwardness. “I told you back then right? I need the money as well. I have parents that pay for my tuition but that’s about the most they can do. I’d like it if I’m able to earn for my own expenses.”  
Wonwoo doesn’t give an asnwer once again. He already assumed something about Mingyu for the second time now. Wonwoo turns his back to Mingyu. He just wants to burry himself in a hole or something. 

“Please take care of me, sunbae.” Mingyu says with a bow, though Wonwoo can’t see it. 

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” He looks back at Mingyu only to him smiling. 

“Come on hyung, I want to work on my first day. Or if you had something else in mind I’d be open with it.” 

“Mingyu!” With Wonwoo’s voice, Mingyu dashes out of the staff room carrying his uniform. 

 

“I guess work would be less boring now huh?” Wonwoo smiles as he talks to himself. 

 

True to his words, work was never boring when Kim Mingyu was there. Not because of butterflies in his stomach when Mingyu is standing right next to him behind the counter. No. It’s not boring with how much Kim Mingyu is able to mess up his job. 

 

“Mingyu! How many times do I have to tell you? You put the chips on the right place where their price can be found.” Wonwoo says as he starts arranging the chips. 

“I swear hyung people don’t look at prices of chips these days. They just pick one and go pay for it at the counter.” 

“There are still people who look at their prices Gyu. Just because Soonyoung doesn’t, doesn’t mean other people don’t.” 

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo, not giving out an answer. 

“Are you just gonna stand there and stare at me or are you going to help?”  
  
Mingyu shakes his head as if to snap him back to reality. “Hyung, you’re the first person to ever call me Gyu, well after my parents that it.”  
  
“Why is that not okay?” 

“No, I mean no, it’s not _not_ okay. I like it.” Mingyu says as he takes out bags of chips from one side. “I guess it’s been so long since I’ve heard that nickname.”  
  
“I guess you’ll hear it more often, Gyu.”  
  
“Ah it does feel nice.”  
  
“Yeah but misplace the chips again and you won’t hear another nickname for me.”  
  
“Okay I promise I’ll try my best not to.” 

As they arrange the chips to their respective places, Wonwoo doesn’t notice, but he was smiling the whole time. Having Mingyu beside him really does make things better. It makes him better. He doesn’t know in what way, but all he knows is that he’s happy. And he hopes Mingyu is happy too. 

“Mingyu…” 

“Yeah?” 

“You know how I said that you’ll regret dating me?” 

“Yes. I can still remember that. I also told you that I’ll make you eat your words, hyung.”  
  
“Then I guess I’m full then.” Wonwoo stands up and leaves Mingyu on the chips isle and heads to the counter. 

“Hyung.” Mingyu gets up and follows the older. “What was that again?” 

“I’m not repeating it, MIngyu. Your fault for not hearing it.” All of a sudden arms start to cover Wonwoo’s body. Mingyu is now hugging Wonwoo, their faces right in front of each other. 

“Please?” 

Wonwoo internally grunt. _How can a man be this cute?_ “Fine. I’m full then.”  
  
“So you like being in this relationship as much as me now huh?” 

“Define how liking this as much as you do.” 

“A lot.” 

“Then I guess I do.” 

Mingyu tightens his hug once more. “Hyung! You don’t know how much that makes me happy.” Wonwoo can’t see the younger’s face but he knows how wide Mingyu’s smile could be right now. 

After a few seconds, Wonwoo finally speaks. “Mingyu, can you stop hugging me? What if a customer comes in?” 

Mingyu breaks away from the hug. “Sorry, got forgot we we’re at work.”  
  
“Mingyu.” 

“Hm?” 

“I just wanted to say…” Wonwoo stopped and began fidgeting with his sleeves. 

“What is it?”  
  
“I just wanted to say that I w-want to make this work. Sorry again for telling you you’ll regret dating me, that was rude of me to your feelings. If possible, I’d like you to wait a bit more. It’ll be long before we can actually act like a real couple, but I’ll try my best.” 

“Hyung, you just made me break away from a hug and now I want to hug you more.” 

“W-what?” 

“Hyung, you really don’t know what you do to me, do you?” Mingyu covers his face for a few seconds before removing them. “So you really want to make this work?” 

“Yes.”  
  
“Then it’s settled then. We’ll make this work. I’m glad you’re telling me this.”

Mingyu is staring at Wonwoo and Wonwoo definitely can’t keep eye contact. “Come on, we left the chips on the floor, we’ll get yelled at if we don’t fix that soon.” Wonwoo says as he dashes over to the shelves with the chips. 

Mingyu doesn’t say anything but laughs while he follows Wonwoo. 

 

 

Ever since the day Wonwoo told Mingyu he wants to make their relationship work, both Mingyu and Wonwoo have done more for each other compared to their previous days. 

When Wonwoo wakes up much earlier than usual, he goes over to Soonyoung and Mingyu’s dorm so he can cook breakfast for the two. Though the extra effort is for Mingyu, Wonwoo doesn’t try to leave his best friend Soonyoung out and cooks him breakfast too. 

Mingyu also spends more time in the library than he ever did in his whole freshman year. He stays there as long as Wonwoo has a shift. Mingyu knows not to meddle with Wonwoo’s work so he does the only other thing he can: study. While Wonwoo arranges books or works on his own requirements, Mingyu seats at the table nearest the library counter. Sometimes Mingyu would be watching Wonwoo work, sometimes Wonwoo would be watching Mingyu studying. Other times their eyes would accidentally meet and a smiles would appear on their faces. 

Aside from the constant but minimal flirting in the library, this relationship turns out to be something great for Mingyu. He gets to study while Wonwoo is working. It’s not a big change, but he can definitely see how his grades have risen up a bit. Having a part time job is also a life saver. His previous budget for the normal necessities increased. Why didn’t Mingyu thought of getting a part time job before? 

If theres one way to describe Mingyu and Wonwoo’s relationship, they would use the word healthy. Their relationship with each other is healthy for both of them. It helps Mingyu get his life together and it makes Wonwoo happy and makes the days bearable, despite how hard his life actually is. 

 

“Hyung, what time does your shift in the library end on Sundays?” Mingyu asks as he arranges the cups for the juices and soft drinks. “I’ve never stayed in the library to the point that I see you end your shift.” 

“I start by 10 and end by 8 in the evening. Why?” 

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do something. Are you free though? Maybe you have a test or a presentation on Monday. It’s totally okay for you to decline, hyung.” 

Wonwoo laughs at how careful Mingyu is with him. “Mingyu, you don’t have to act like asking me out on a date is a taboo thing. Sure, we can’t do it often but lucky for you I don’t have anything I need to work on for Monday. So yes we can do _something.”_

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up from the Library.” Mingyu says as he finishes arranging the cups. He was heading for the staff room when he stopped on his tracks and turned to Wonwoo. “I almost forgot, hyung.” Mingyu reaches for something in his pocket while walkinh towards Wonwoo. “Here you go.” 

Wonwoo gets handed a key. It took a while for him to realize what the key was for. “Is this for the rooftop?” 

“Yeah. I told you, we get to share that space. It’s ours now.”

“How is it ours we don’t even own the building.” 

“The owner doesn’t even use it. So it’s ours.” 

“Mingyu the new shipment won’t unpack and check itself get going.” 

“Fine.” Mingyu finally heads to the staff room. 

 

The store is actually empty right now. Wonwoo’s not complaining though, he still gets paid even if there are no people buying during his shift. His peaceful workplace is wrecked by the person who enters the store. He’s all too familiar with this person’s face. How could he forget the face of the person who wrecked him? How could he forget the fave of the first person he feel he fell in love with? 

The man doesn’t head to the counter at first. He gets some alcohol from the fridges left from the counter. He finally heads to the counter and Wonwoo is still debating if his fight or flight instinct. He figured he should call Mingyu, but it was too late when he hears the voice of the man. 

“Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo! Is that really you? Long time no see dude.” The man sounds excited and thrilled to see Wonwoo, like what he did to Wonwoo back then didn’t happen at all. 

“W-what are you doing here, Junhui?” Wonwoo tried his best to act calm, but he couldn’t keep his hands from shaking. 

“Oh, I transferred here at this year. I got in trouble back in my old college so my parents transferred me here.” 

 _So he’s still a trouble maker as back then._ Wonwoo proceeds to scan the items Junhui brought.

“So... I didn’t know you we’re here studying here” Junhui gives him a smirk. 

Wonwoo does his best not to be provoked by Junhui’s words. The boy already caused him too much pain for him to fall for his tricks. “Your total is ₩200,000. Will you be paying by cash or by card?” 

“Giving me the cold shoulder already?” Junhui says as he hands Wonwoo hid card. 

Wonwoo processed his card and gave it back to Junhui. “Thank you for shopping with us.” 

“Okay Wonwoo I can take a hint. I guess I’ll see you around.” Junhui grabs the plastic bag and walks out the store after giving Wonwoo a wink. 

After Wonwoo has made sure that Junhui has walked far enough, it was only a matter of seconds that his knees collapsed and he’s already lying on the ground. He doesn’t notice when but tears we’re already falling on his face. _Why did he have to appear now of all times when Mingyu is here?_

After a full minute of being alone, he hears Mingyu’s voice and brings him back to reality. “Hyung, aren’t we suppose to receive four boxes of this drink? I could only find- HYUNG! Hyung are you okay? What happened are you okay? Why are you on the grou-ARE YOU CRYING? Hyung what happened?!”

“It’s nothing Mingyu.” Wonwoo sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“What do you mean it’s nothing? You’re literally crying on the floor, what’s nothing about that.” 

Wonwoo spent a minute contemplating wether or not he would tell Mingyu. He figured he should tell him but he shouldn’t let Mingyu get tangled up with Junhui. If there’s anything he’s learned from his time dating Junhui, it’s the older just means trouble. 

“You see... remember how Soonyoung told you I had a boyfriend back then but it couldn’t even be called a relationship?”

Mingyu nods. 

“Well he was the one.... who just came in.” Wonwoo couldn’t even look Mingyu in the eye. It’s not like he had anything to be embarrassed about, but seeing the older right before his eyes just triggered so much painful memories that Wonwoo doesn’t want to go back to.

“Did he do something to you? Why did you cry?” 

“Nah it’s just me. I guess it just brought back a lot of memories. Painful memories.” Wonwoo tightens his grip on Mingyu’s shirt. 

Mingyu proceeds to hug Wonwoo. “Hyung, promise me that when he comes by again, you’ll tell me, okay? I can deal with him and you can go back to the back.” 

“Mingyu I don’t need you to beat the guy up for me.”

“Hyung you’re assuming things again. I said deal with him, like let me manage the counter when he’s here.” 

Wonwoo’s face reddens once again because of embarrassment. “Then I guess you need to actually learn how to work the cash register if you want to handle it.” 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s answer. “Well I guess you need to teach it to me now, hyung.” 

Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh and fully wipes his face of his his tears. “Let’s stand up. What if a customer actually came in to us sitting on the floor.” 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu get up only to get shocked with how Wonwoo’s words came to life. He sees a little girl holding a box of Pepero. “Uhm...”

“Hi! Sorry to keep you lading young lady. Let me get that for you. That’s ₩850.00 please.” Mingyu’s way of talking to the little girl make it seem like nothing happened at all. Wonwoo can only hope that the little girl didn’t hear all of their conversation, especially him crying.

The little girl pays for her Pepero and runs out the store. 

 

“Let’s forget that happened okay.” Wonwoo says 

“Sure, hyung. Don’t forget on Sunday, okay?” 

“Yeah,I’m looking forward to it. What are we doing, anyway?”

“It’s a surprise.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Mingyu’s answer. He figured he won’t bug the younger. And who knows, he might actually like the surprise. 

 

Sunday comes and Wonwoo can’t even keep his excitement while he’s working in the Library. It was very unlike him to mess up the order of the books, but he still had some sanity in him and was able to fix them.

This was the first time since dating Mingyu tas Mingyu isn’t there keeping him ‘company’ in the library. He was so used to the younger’s presence that whenever he looks over to the table near the counter, he would always see him reading a book or sometimes dozing off. Wonwoo would just smile at the view of sleeping Mingyu. He’s cute yet so quiet; a rare view indeed. 

Thankfully for Wonwoo, he has a lot of school work that he can work on while waiting. He didn’t lie to Mingyu that he didn’t have anything due for Monday. He just likes to do his work in advance so he won’t cram and have more time to work. Well, more time for Mingyu now. 

It was 7 PM when Wonwoo received a text from the younger. 

 

**From Gyu**

Hyung...

ㅠㅠ

I know I told you I’d pick you up by 8 

but something came up 

so is it okay if I just pick you up from your room

At 10 PM

I’m really sorry 

I thought I planned this perfectly but apparently not

I would’ve called you but you’re in the library 

 

Wonwoo smiles as he reads Mingyu’s text “He must’ve planned for this really well.” Wonwoo let’s out a soft laugh 

 

**To: Gyu**

Heyy

It’s okay 

I mean it’s still gonna happen right, who cares if it’s 2 hours late

And thank you for texting me, I appreciate the concern

 

**From: Gyu**

You’re the best!! 

See you later hyung

 

“Wonwoo.” Wonwoo’s head turn to the voice of the head librarian. “There’s not much people around tonight so you can go ahead if you want. The only people here anyway are in the internet section.” 

Normally, Wonwoo would decline and insist on staying. Work is work. But since he does have a date with Mingyu, Wonwoo thought it’d be rude to decline the woman’s offer. “Really? That’d be great, I do have somewhere I need to be later.” 

“Is it with that boy you always go here with?” 

Wonwoo is flustered to hear this from the head librarian. He made sure not to be obvious with Mingyu when he was at work. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“Oh come on Wonwoo, I see how you look at him.” 

“So it was obvious?” 

“As obvious as the library having books. You’ve changed Wonwoo. Ever since you came here with him I would always see a smile on your face.” 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to answer and ends up blushing while fidgeting with one of the stamps on the desk. 

“Oh you can tell me about him some other time. Go on, you’re free now.” 

“Thanks Mrs. Jung.” 

 

Wonwoo gathers his things. He heads out and walks towards his dorm. When he does arrived with just a few more steps, he sees Junhui once again. He stops. Wondering what Junhui would be doing in front of his dorm. He seems to be waiting for someone, considering his back is facing the dorm. 

Wonwoo decides not to continue any further. He goes to one of the trees near their dorm. He’s now thankful that their place has a lot of trees and bushes. It gives him a good place to hide. 

 

 _It’s a good thing the date with Mingyu was moved back._ Wonwoo thinks to himself. He waits for a few more minutes so he can see who Junhui is waiting for. If he, by whatever reason, is waiting for Wonwoo, then he definitely won’t be coming out of the bush he’s hiding in. He refuses to meet the man. He’s been hurt more than enough to go through that again. 

 

After a few more minutes, someone comes out of the dorm. Wonwoo could only stare as he realizes who the figure belongs to. It’s none other than the guy he’s suppose to meet later at 10. The man he’s been going out with, Kim Mingyu. 

He doesn’t want to believe it. He waits for what Mingyu would do. He wishes the younger would just be going out and he would pass by Junhui. He’s wrong. Mingyu gives him a hug and the older reciprocates. After a few seconds of taking, the two men head to the car Wonwoo remembers riding. Mingyu is going inside Junhui’s car. Why would he be hanging out with Junhui? Wonwoo turns his head away from the two. He hears the engine start up and he could only close his eyes with the thought of his boyfriend hanging out with his abusive, trash of a human ex-boyfriend. He sees the car drive away. 

Wonwoo’s mind is filled with so many things right now. _Why is Junhui back? Is he back for Wonwoo? Why is he messing with Mingyu? Why is he trying to ruin his life?_

After a few more thoughts, it shifted from Junhui to Mingyu.

Why is Mingyu hanging out with Junhui? What sane person would hang out with his boyfriend’s ex-boyfriend? He knows what happened with him, so why? Is this the reason why he pushed back the date? Is he friends with Junhui? Are they really just friends? 

Once again, Wonwoo doesn’t realize that his eyes are producing tears. Hands holding the sides of his head. Wonwoo is broken. He finally opened up and trusted another person only to have things repeat once again. He takes out his phone to call the only person that he feels safe with. 

“Wonwoo? Whats up? Mingyu told me he planned a date with you tonight?” 

“Soon...” 

“Won? Are you okay?” Wonwoo doesn’t answer but instead sniffs and this tells Soonyoung that he is not okay. “Won? Are you crying? Where are you? Are you with Mingyu?” 

“Soonyoung, where are you?” 

“I’m at mine and Mingyu’s dorm. Where are you Wonwoo?” 

“I’m outside the dorm, near the tree beside the building beside ours. Can you please pick me?” Wonwoo sniffs once again. 

“I’m on my way outside.” 

 

Soonyoung eventually finds Wonwoo sitting on the ground, crying his eyes out. Wonwoo looks broken, just like he did when Junhui broke up with him and told him the truth. He doesn’t say anything for now but pulling his best friend up. He carefully brings him over to Wonwoo’s unit. 

 

“Won? Why are you crying? Did something happen?” 

“....Junhui, he’s here.” 

“THAT BASTARD IS HERE?” Wonwoo nods. “Did he do something to you? Where is he?” 

“No he didn’t. But he’s with Mingyu.” 

Soonyoung eyes widen with the information “Why is he with Junhui? I thought you had a date with him?” 

“Our date won’t be until 10 PM later. It was suppose to be at 8 but he told me something came up. I went home to see him hugging Junhui and then they left in Junhui’s car.” 

“Won stay here okay? Don’t open the door for anyone. You still know our secret knock right? Only open the door when you hear that knock. Don’t open it, especially if it’s Mingyu.” Wonwoo nods. “That fucking bastard, I’m going to kill him. I’m going to kill them both.” Wonwoo hears Soonyoung say as he gets out fo the door. He hears the locks and assumes that Soonyoung is heading to wherever Mingyu and Junhui might be. 

 

“I guess I was wrong, Mingyu. It turns out I’m the one regretting this whole thing.” 

Wonwoo says as he lets the tears flow more. 

 

After like an hour of crying by himself, he finally hears something else other than his whimpers. 

 

“Wonwoo! Woonwoo hyung! Open the door please! Please let’s talk please.”

 

Wonwoo could hear Mingyu’s voice, yet he didn’t move an inch that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry but i promise everything will be clear in the next and last chapter
> 
> and i might have projected myself into mingyu for a bit hehe


	3. It Was Meant to Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sos sorry this took so long and this is also un-beta read sorryy for mistakes 
> 
> so as apology, i made this fic the longest ive ever written (i did cheat though) 
> 
> dont read if you don't like seeing jun be the bad guy, you've been warned

**_MINGYU POV_ **

 

It’s a Friday morning, Mingyu is coming back from having his 10 minute morning walks with Wonwoo. He already arrived to their dorms and in his shared unit with Soonyoung. 

“Oh you spent the night out? We’re you at Wonwoo’s” Mingyu hears from Soonyoung, who was still inside his room.

“Hyung I slept here. What are you talking about?” 

“You slept here? Then why are you so up early in the morning?” Soonyoung pokes his head out of his door.

  
“Oh I have this thing with Wonwoo where I walk him to the library every morning when he has a shift.” Mingyu walks over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

  
“Why am I so happy yet so sad for my two best friends?” 

“It’s okay hyung. I expected this when I wanted to have a relationship with Wonwoo-hyung. And I guess it’s better that I wake up early these days. I also get to sleep early because of it so I guess everybody wins.” 

“So who’s gonna go with me to parties and drive me back home?”

  
“I can still do it, you know? Wonwoo sometimes studies when he’s at home during the night.” 

“Well I’d love it if your relationship with Wonwoo be something great for the both of you,” Soonyoung walks over to where Mingyu is standing and hits his head. “But if you two leave me out I will disown you both.” 

“Aww is Soonyoung-hyung jealous with how much attention I’m giving his Wonwoo?” 

Soonyoung smiles before hitting his head again. “You’re lucky I love both of you.” 

“Yeah I’m lucky.”

“I’m heading out now, I have to meet up with Jihoon for our class together.” 

“Sure, I need to head to uni for my classes, but I won’t be leaving for another 30 minutes.” 

“Bye Mingyu.” 

“See you later, hyung.” 

He takes a sip of his coffee and he hears doors shutting. “Okay, I’ll take shower now so I won’t fall asleep.” Mingyu puts the glass mug on the counter only to have it fall and break into pieces, with cofee running on the floor. “Shit. Ah hot, hot, hot.” Some of the coffee went to Mingyu’s foot and scalded him. “Ah why does this have to happen in the morning it was already a good morning just a few seconds ago.” 

Mingyu porceeded to take a dust pan to and a brook to get the broken glass and uses a rag after that to soak up the spilled coffee. “Good thing Soonyoung-hyung isn’t here. He’s probably talk about how I’m gonna get bad luck from now on.” 

Mingyu laughs at his thought. Little did he know that bad luck was already on it’s way. 

 

Mingyu arrived at the university shortly and decided to get another cup of coffee from the vending machine. He was walking towards his class when someone bumped into him, causing the coffee to spill on his white polo shirt he was wearing that day. 

“Shit!” Mingyu screamed from the burning sensation of the coffee on his chest. 

“Shit I’m so sorry dude but you need to watch where you’re going.” The guy who bumped into Mingyu says. 

Mingyu forget the pain he’s feeling and is replaced with irritation from the guy’s words. “ _You’re_ the one who turned the corner and bumped into me, thank you very much.” 

The guy started laughing after that. “I’m really late though, so,” He takes out a black sweater and shoves it into Mingyu’s hands. “You can have this. I still think you weren’t looking where you we’re going but I don’t have time to argue.” The guy left as soon as he finsihed his words and Mingyu was just able to process what happened. He didn’t know the guy’s name but he’s thankful that he had the decency to lend Mingyu some clothes. He rushes to the bathroom to clean himself up and use the sweat. 

The next day, same things happen again, except for breaking a mug filled with coffee and getting coffee on your shirt. Mingyu arrived in the university after walking Wonwoo to the library. He also brought the black sweater and even put it in a paper bag, hoping he can return it to the guy who lent it to him. To his luck, he found the same guy standing on the vending machine where Mingyu got the coffee that was spilled on him. 

Mingyu walked up to the guy and called to him. “Hey.” 

“Oh hey coffee dude.” 

“The names Mingyu.” Mingyu hands him the paper bag. “Thanks for the sweater, even though I still think you we’re the one who bumped into me yesterday.” 

“Sure, whatever floats your boat.” Says the guy as he takes the bag. Mingyu hears a beep form the machine and the guy takes the coffee from the machine. He looked at it for  few seconds, like he thinking wether or not to drink it, before he gave it to Mingyu. 

“Then here, I’m giving you this coffee as an apology. I’m Junhui by the way.” 

“Oh well I wnated coffee anyway. Thanks, Junhui.” 

“You have classes right? What time are you free?” Junhui asks. 

“I have lunch by 1 in the afternoon, why?” 

“I’ll treat you to lunch. I’ll meet you back here at 1 okay? Gotta go, I’m late for my class.”   
Mingyu was about to respond but Junhui already left the area before he could do so. 

Mingyu proceeded to go to his own class, or he will be late as well. 

 

It’s only a few minutes more before 1 and Mingyu is already at the vending machine waiting for Junhui. 

 _I probably need to tell him I’m taken already. For some reason he felt…flirty._ Mingyu thought to himself 

Speak of the devil, Mingyu spotted Junhui walking towards him. 

“Wow you actually came Mingyu.” 

“Well I wouldn’t want to be the guy who left someone waiting.” 

“Well come on then, I saw a pizza parlor in front, let’s go there.” 

 _Pizza parlor…too bad Wonwoo only has night shifts there._ Mingyu thinks to himself as they start walking to the pizza parlor. 

The two of them eventually arrive and they chose a table beside the front window. Mingyu chose it, thinking if he already has a boyfriend, being with a stranger, a guy especially, would be suspicious, especially if they’re at the back. The people here are Wonwoo’s co-workers. He knows Wonwoo might not be public about them, but they still know Mingyu as Wonwoo’s friend. They ordered their pizza and sat on their table. 

“So Mingyu, you seeing someone?” 

 _Well he likes to get to the point._ “Yeah.” 

“Aw that’s a shame.” 

“I was planning on telling you anyway.” 

“Oh was it that obvious?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I think for me, it was.” 

“So who’s the special someone?” 

“He actually works here, but he only has the night shift.” 

“Oh really? What’s his name?” 

“Wonwoo.” As soon as Mingyu said Wonwoo’s name, Junhui’s eyes widen and his mouth opened a little.

“Wonwoo? What’s his surname?” 

“Jeon. Jeon Wonwoo.” 

“Well who would’ve known…” Junhui trails off and leans back his chair and looks at the ceiling. 

After a few seconds, he sit up straight and looked at Mingyu. “It’s a good thing you told me you we’re taken. Wouldn’t want to be the guy who breaks Wonwoo’s relationship.” 

“You know Wonwoo?” 

“Yeah dude. We wen’t to the same high school. Speaking of, do you know what happened back then? With Wonwoo?” 

Mingyu felt nervous. Junhui knew too? Then that must mean people other than Soonyoung knows. Mingyu frowed with the thought that a school knows that Wonwoo was played and used by a bastard. 

“Are you perhaps talking about Wonwoo’s ex-boyfriend?” 

“Yeah dude. Tragic huh? Glad I know you’re Wonwoo’s before I could wreck a relationship.” 

“Yeah I guess.” The pizza arrived then and they started eating. 

“Tell me about Wonwoo. Haven’t seen him since high school.” 

“Well,” Mingyu stopped. He knows so much about Wonwoo but what we’re the things he was allowed to tell people? Was he even allowed to tell people? “He’s a second year like me. I heard he stopped a year. He also works a lot, he has a job here, the library and at the convenience store near our dorms.” 

“Wow he’s became a hard worker huh?” 

“Yeah circumstances forced him to…” Mingyu couldn’t say anything about Wonwoo’s family. He knew it would’ve been wrong to tell about it. 

They eventually finish eating, Mingyu eating more pizzas than Junhui. “Hey Mingyu.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m glad I met you. You wouldn’t mind being friends right?” 

“Of course not. I’d be glad to be friends with you.” 

“Oh and don’t tell Wonwoo I’m here. I transferred this year, I’m a third year, but knowing Wonwoo is here, I’d love to surprise him.” Junhui says with a smile on his face.

“Sure. But tell him to tell me when you guys meet, okay?” 

“Sure dude. I got to get going, I still have a class after my lunch break.”

“Yeah me too, I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah, see you Mingyu.”   
Junhui waved Mingyu goodbye with a smile on his face. 

“So Wonwoo had friends in high school other than Soonyoung huh?” Mingyu says to himself. 

 

 

The next time he sees Junhui, he sees him in the library. 

He sees the older standing near the shelves beside the counter. 

“Junhui.” Mingyu calls him out quietly. 

Junhui jumped and seemed shocked, almost letting go of the book on his hand. “Mingyu!” He whispers. “Don’t scare me like that.” Junhui lightly hit Mingyu’s arm “What you doing here?” 

“Shopping for clothes.” Mingyu lets out an unimpressed look. 

“Ha ha funny.” 

“What do you think I do here? I’m looking for a book.” Mingyu notices the nervousness in Junhui’s voice. He walks over a little to see what Junhui could be possibly looking at, surprised to only see his boyfriend reading a book by the counter. 

Mingyu smiles and _figures out_ Junhui’s reason for sneaking.“Junhui, are you gonna introduce yourself to Wonwoo today?” 

“No, no, no Mingyu. I really was here to get a book, but I noticed Wonwoo. But no, I’m not gonna tell him today about me. I already have it planned to don’t worry about it. Wonwoo will tell you when we meet.” 

Mingyu grunt at Junhui. “I still don’t get why you need time to introduce yourself to your already friend. Wouldn’t Wonwoo be happy to find out a friend from high school transferred to his university?” 

“You’ll understand when the time comes, Mingyu. Right now, let’s not say anything to Wonwoo okay? Don’t ruin my surprise.” 

“Fine, fine. I gotta go though, I still have things to study. Bye Junhui.” 

“Good luck on studying Mingyu.” 

“See you, Junhui.” 

“See you soon, Mingyu.” 

 

Things have been going great for Mingyu and Wonwoo and their whole _not normal_ relationship. He spends most of his time hanging out around Wonwoo during his work. He does most of his school work when he’s at the library where Wonwoo works at. He spends most of his time with Wonwoo at the convenience store where they both work at. He has dinner back at his dorm with Soonyoung, but when Soonyoung is not there, he has his dinner at the pizza parlor where Wonwoo works at, but only when Wonwoo has a shift. Mingyu has surprisingly been making this relationship work, even though it’s by himself, for now. In fact, this relationship has been good for him. He’s got his current life planned along with how he got his time planned to spend with Wonwoo. Since Wonwoo isn’t able to spend time with him despite being in the same room, he just does his best to focus on school. He hasn’t been to a lot of parties as well. He thinks that Soonyoung might disown him of his best friend title soon enough for spending too much time with Wonwoo. He thinks he probably needs to make it up for him, and even let Soonyoung hang out with Wonwoo as well. But before Soonyoung, Mingyu should consider hismelf first, and maybe that’s why he’s planning something big for Wonwoo already.

“Hyung, what time does your shift in the library end on Sundays?” Mingyu asks as he arranges the cups for the juices and soft drinks. “I’ve never stayed in the library to the point that I see you end your shift.” 

“I start by 10 and end by 8 in the evening. Why?” 

“Well, I was thinking that maybe we could do something. Are you free though? Maybe you have a test or a presentation on Monday. It’s totally okay for you to decline, hyung.”

Wonwoo laughs and Mingyu has no idea why. Did the idea of Wonwoo having time to hand out was hilariously impossible? 

“Mingyu, you don’t have to act like asking me out on a date is a taboo thing. Sure, we can’t do it often but lucky for you I don’t have anything I need to work on for Monday. So yes we can do something.” Mingyu smiles at the answer from the older. He barely refrained himself from jumping from joy. 

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up from the Library.” Mingyu walks over to the staff room, still excited that Wonwoo has time for a date. He stops in his tracks when he remembered the key to the rooftop for Wonwoo, an essential to make this date a success. “I almost forgot, hyung.” He takes out the key from his pocket. “Here you go.” He says as he hands the key to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo looks at the key with a dumbfounded expression realizing what it is. Mingyu smiles at how cute Wonwoo can be. 

“Is this for the rooftop?” 

“Yeah. I told you, we get to share that space. It’s ours now.”

“How is it ours we don’t even own the building.” 

“The owner doesn’t even use it. So it’s ours.” 

“Mingyu the new shipment won’t unpack and check itself get going.” 

“Fine.” Mingyu finally heads to the staff room. 

 _Me and Wonwoo-hyung are gonna have a date._ Mingyu kept repeating those words in his head like a mantra. He was arranging and checking the supplies that just arrived. The boss had ordered a lot of new items so it took Mingyu a while to countercheck the stuff that arrived with the list his boss gave him. With the last item in the list, he figures he’s almost done and can finally get back to Wonwoo. He checks the last item on the list and sees it’s a new bottled beverage. He sees the three boxes in front of him but the list says there should be four. He rummages through the other boxes but to no avail there we’re really only three boxes. He gives up and decides to ask Wonwoo about it, since the manager isn’t around right now. 

“Hyung, aren’t we suppose to receive four boxes of this drink? I could only find-“ Mingyu’s eyes widen at the view of Wonwoo on the floor while hearing sobs from the older. He drops the clipboard with the checklist and runs over to Wonwoo. “HYUNG! Hyung are you okay? What happened are you okay? Why are you on the grou-ARE YOU CRYING? Hyung what happened?!” He sits on the floow so he could be beside Wonwoo. 

“It’s nothing Mingyu.” Wonwoo sits up and rubs his eyes. Mingyu burrows his eyebrows at the older’s answer. 

“What do you mean it’s nothing? You’re literally crying on the floor, what’s nothing about that?” Mingyu got no response from Wonwoo for like a minute. The store was filled with silence. Mingyu is thankful that the store is empty, otherwise they would have to accommodate customers with one of them having tears fall from his eyes and the other too concerned with the boy with tears falling from his eyes. The silence broke as Wonwoo began to speak. 

“You see... remember how Soonyoung told you I had a boyfriend back then but it couldn’t even be called a relationship?”

Mingyu nods. _Why is he suddenly bringing up his ex?_ Mingyu thought. Mingyu realizes he got jealous for a moment, but quickly forgets about it so he could listen to Wonwoo. 

“Well he was the one.... who just came in.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu’s eyes widen at Wonwoo’s words. He knew what happened with Wonwoo and his ex. He wonders what he would want from Wonwoo. His thoughts break when he sees Wonwoo’s hands shaking. Wonwoo has his hands on Mingyu’s arm and he can feel it shaking. He thinks hugging Wonwoo would be able to comfort the older, but he wanted to hear more of what happened before he would do so. 

“Did he do something to you? Why did you cry?” Mingyu’s mind was blank. He can’t even try to imagine what the bastard would do to Wonwoo, based from the story Soonyoung told him. 

“Nah it’s just me. I guess it just brought back a lot of memories. Painful memories.” Wonwoo tightens his grip on Mingyu’s shirt. 

Mingyu proceeds to hug Wonwoo. “Hyung, promise me that when he comes by again, you’ll tell me, okay? I can deal with him and you can go back to the back.” Sure enough, Mingyu really wanted to deal with the guy. He wanted to know why the guy suddenly appeared in front of Wonwoo after all these years, knowing what he’d done to him. 

“Mingyu I don’t need you to beat the guy up for me.” He hears the older say. 

Mingyu thanks the gods that Wonwoo likes to assume things. For once, he wasn’t wrong about Mingyu’s intentions, but Mingyu wouldn’t want Wonwoo to know that he actually wanted the beat the guy up now that he said so. “Hyung you’re assuming things again. I said deal with him, like let me manage the counter when he’s here.”

He notices Wonwoo’s face reddens once again. “Then I guess you need to actually learn how to work the cash register if you want to handle it.” 

Mingyu laughs at Wonwoo’s answer. He’s finally back and no longer suffering from his memories. “Well I guess you need to teach it to me now, hyung.” 

Wonwoo lets out a soft laugh and fully wipes his face of his his tears. “Let’s stand up. What if a customer actually came in to us sitting on the floor.” The older says. 

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu get up only to get shocked with how Wonwoo’s words came to life. He sees a little girl holding a box of Pepero. “Uhm...”

“Hi! Sorry to keep you lading young lady. Let me get that for you. That’s ₩850.00 please.” Mingyu immediately attented tot he girl, knowing that Wonwoo might still be flustered and unable to work especially with a tear stained face.The little girl pays for her Pepero and runs out the store. 

 

“Let’s forget that happened okay.” Wonwoo says.

“Sure, hyung. Don’t forget on Sunday, okay?” Mingyu says as he finishes up using the register. 

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. What are we doing, anyway?” Wonwoo asks. 

“It’s a surprise.” 

He sees Wonwoo rolls his eyes at his answer. He smiled at how Wonwoo reacted to him. _I better make this the best surprise for him then._

 

Sunday finally came and Mingyu just got out of his afternoon class feeling drained. Apart from the naturally tiring classes he has, he also barely got no sleep last night. Mingyu was lucky enough to finish his shopping last night. All he has to do now is prepare the surprise for Wonwoo which will happen at the rooftop of their dorms. He walked over to the vending machine to get himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up. He saw Junhui in front of it, not to his surpsie since he’s the two have been seeing each other often in front of the vending machine. It must have something to do with their schedules and their classrooms, Mingyu told himself after the third time he met Junhui there.

“Hey Junhui.” 

“Oh Mingyu! You done with classes?” 

“Yeah, just now.” Mingyu slighty pushes Junhui away from the vending machine to get his coffee. He figured they we’re close enough to do that, and he was right. 

“Wow someone’s eager for his coffee.”

“Couldn’t sleep thinking about today, plus I bought shit at like midnight for it.” 

“For what?”

“Surprise for Wonwoo.” Mingyu says as he gets his cup of coffee from the vending machine. “Which reminds me, have you let Wonwoo-hyung  know you’re here? Cause if not, and you’re doing it today, then don’t. I don’t want you overshadowing my surprise.”

Junhui laughs at Mingyu’s statement. “You’re cute. With Wonwoo and all that stuff. Don’t worry though, I already did. He didn’t tell you? I figured you’d know, and figured that’s why you would talk to me today.” 

Mingyu thinks to himself on what he and Wonwoo have done and recalled no memory of Wonwoo talking about a friend from high school. 

“Did you even tell him to tell me about you?”

Junhui pauses for a second before asnwering. “Ah, right.” 

“So you didn’t? Fine I’ll just say we’re friends or something. We can eat at the pizza parlor sometime.”

“Sure, that’d be great.” Mingyu sees another smile form at Junhui’s face. He doen’t give it more thought and just starts walking. 

“I’m going now, still have to prepare the surprise for Wonwoo.” 

“Ah Mingyu wait. Can I ask what the surprise is?” 

“Why?” 

“Well, I’m not trying to say that I know Wonwoo better than you but I do.” Mingyu notices the smirk on his face. 

“Try me.” Mingyu says, not going to back down, seeing that his pride that his dating Wonwoo is on the line. 

“Okay let’s end this quickly. What’s Wonwoo’s favorite food?” Junhui asks and Mingyu starts to think back to their 10 minutes walks to the library. 

“He doesn’t have a favorite food, but he’s allergic to seafood.” Mingyu is smiling at the thought that he answered the questions correctly. Until Junhui speaks. 

“Uhm no.” 

“What?” Mingyu is dumbfounded at Junhui’s answer. “He told me himself, he isn’t picky with foods, he eats anything.” 

“Like nobody has a favorite food Mingyu. Why do you even think he works at the pizza parlor?” 

Mingyu mind went blank for a second. “Because he needed the money.” He tried to sound confident but he wasn’t sure himself. 

“That’s true, but you realized Wonwoo is smart enough to not slave away at a place he doesn’t like if he can slave away in a place he likes right? He works at the library because he likes books and quite places—” _Wonwoo likes quiet places?_ Mingyu thinks to himself. “— He works at the convenience store because it’s near your dorm and sometimes he likes to drink banana milk from time to time. He works at the pizza parlor because he likes pizza.” Mingyu can’t believe what he’s hearing. Wonwoo didn’t tell him this stuff. “Heck, I’m surprised he isn’t working at a chicken place, but considering how the closest one here is like a 15 minute walk, I guess he’d rather not.” Junhui finished talking. 

Mingyu doesn’t find the words to say anything. He felt like he didn’t know Wonwoo. He does find a way to convince himself that it was his fault for not knowing these things. He just didn’t asked the right questions back then. 

“Are you sure with what you’re saying, Junhui?” 

“Yes, I promise.” 

“Ugh wow this ruins a lot.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Well, I like cheeseburgers. So I bought cheeseburgers for the surprise.” 

Junhui laughs at what MIngyu’s words. “That’s cute. Agh! Jeon Wonwoo is a lucky man.” 

“Now I have to buy more stuff for Wonwoo to make it perfect.” Mingyu groans. 

“Hey want me to help? We can take my car.”   
Mingyu’s eyes brightened up with the older’s kindness. “Really? You’d really help me?” 

“Why not? I have nothing better to do anyway.” 

“That’ll be great! Thank you so much, Junhui.”   
“I’ll meet you back at your dorm with my car, what time should we meet up?” Junhui asks. 

“Uhm let’s meet at 7.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you at 7 then, Mingyu.”   
“Thank you so much again. See you.” Mingyu shouts as he waves him goodbye. As soon as the image of Junhui disappears he takes out his phone and texts Wonwoo. 

 

**To: Wonu-hyung**

**Hyung...**

**ㅠㅠ**

**I know I told you I’d pick you up by 8**

**but something came up**

**so is it okay if I just pick you up from your room**

**At 10 PM**

**I’m really sorry**

**I thought I planned this perfectly but apparently not**

**I would’ve called you but you’re in the library**

 

Mingyu was biting his fingernails while waiting for Wonwoo’s reply. He can’t believe himself that he’s asking to delay the date he planned for Wonwoo. He’s so embarrassed about it but figured it’s okay to be embarrassed as long as he get’s Wonwoo’s favorite food. 

 

**From: Wonu-hyung**

**Heyy**

**It’s okay**

**I mean it’s still gonna happen right, who cares if it’s 2 hours late**

**And thank you for texting me, I appreciate the concern**

 

Mingyu smiles as he reads the replies from Wonwoo. 

 

**To Wonu-hyung**

**You’re the best!!**

**See you later hyung**

 

With that, he quickly goes to the his dorm so he can take a shower and head out to buy Wonwoo’s foods. 

 

It’s a little past 7 when he finally dresses himself up. He get’s down and out of his dorm to find Junhui standing in front of the dorm, waiting for him. Mingyu doesn’t really deserve Junhui’s help and he doesn’t think for a moment but he hugs the other as he walks towards him. 

“I really don’t know what to do right now if you hadn’t offered your help.” Mingyu says as Junhui returns back the hug. 

Mingyu breaks off from the hug, “Come on, I have about 2 hours to finish buying food and then I have to set up the rooftop.” Mingyu starts walking towards the passenger side of the car. 

“Rooftop huh?” Junhui speaks to himself before getting on the car.

“So where to first?” Junhui says as he turns the ignition on. 

“I want to buy chicken first, since it’s the farthest one from here. That way the pizza won’t be that cool. I’ll also ask to have the pizza made now, but at a different store. Who knows how many times Wonwoo-hyung has eaten the pizza at his place.” 

“Okay let’s go.” Junhui backs the car up to the road then proceeds to drive. 

 

They arrive back at the dorms after 45 minutes of waiting in line, waiting for food to be cooked, and driving around to get everything Mingyu needs. 

“Ah finally we’re back.” Mingyu says while stretching before reaching for the food inside Junhui’s car. “I still have more than an hour to set up and pick up Wonwoo-hyung.” 

“Do you want me to help you set up the rooftop?” Junhui asks as he carries the boxes of pizza onto his hands. 

“That’d be great, I promise I’ll treat you to something next time. If this was a normal dinner I probably would’ve invited you, but next time, I promise!” 

“Sure Mingyu, let’s just go to the rooftop so we can start.” Junhui starts walking but stops at the sound of screaming.   
“KIM MINGYU!” Mingyu turns his head to find Soonyoung running towards him. 

Soonyoung grabs him by the collar and pulls him down so they’re eye-to-eye. “You’re still my best friend so I’m giving you a chance to explain yourself right now.” 

“Hyu-Hyung! Why are you doing this I can’t breathe.” Soonyoung lets go of Mingyu but not without a little force that pushes him towards the car. 

Mingyu notices that Soonyoung is now eyeing Junhui, and the latter has even placed the pizza boxes back into the car. It all happened so fast for Mingyu. One moment Soonyoung was in front of him, the next moment, he sees the Soonyoung’s fist on Junhui’s cheek. Junhui falls to the ground and lets out a groan. Mingyu couldn’t quite understand what was going on but he immediately got up and tried to restrain Soonyoung as he looked like he was about to land another punch. 

“Hyung!” 

“You still pack a punch, Soonyoung.” Mingyu hears Junhui say. 

“Mingyu let me go or I swear I will give you a taste of my fist as well.” 

“Why did you punch Junhui? Why are you so-“ Soonyoung was able to free himself from Mingyu’s grasps and land a fist on his left cheek. Mingyu doesn’t fall to the groun but he took a few steps backwards before cupping his cheeks and groaning in pain. 

“Hyung! Why would you punch me like that?” 

“I told you I would. And you deserve at least that much.” Soonyoung stops talking to him and walks over to Junhui who is now sitting up and leaning against the wheel of his car. 

“You fucking bastard. Why are you with Mingyu? Do you know about him and Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asks Junhui while grabbing the latter’s collar. “Answer me you creep!” 

Mingyu couldn’t quite understand what was happening. _I thought Junhui was Wonwoo’s friend. So why would Soonyou-_ Mingyu stopped his thought, afraid of what he was thinking. He slowly walked over to where Soonyoung was still interrogating Junhui. He saw a few slaps coming from his roommate but he couldn’t be bothered to be shocked by now. 

“What the fuck do you want with Wonwoo now huh, Junhui? You here to fuck him up all over again and leave him like he’s nothing?” 

And with the words that left Soonyoung’s mouth, Mingyu is already 90% sure that what he’s thinking is right. He just needed the direct words to confirm his thought. He crouched down so he could be eye level with Junhui. 

“Junhui, are you Wonwoo’s ex-boyfriend?” 

Before an answer could be heard, laughter was already filling Mingyu and Soonyoung’s ears. “Ahhh Mingyu.” Junhui looks him in the eye and give Mingyu a smile. “I really wished you weren’t with Wonwoo when I met you.” 

“ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION JUNHUI!” 

Laughter. “I still can’t believe you didn’t know. I mean I figured if you we’re really with Wonwoo, you would know about his past, but I guess he doesn’t trust you enough for you to know it.” 

Before Junhui could even add another word, another punch from Soonyoung met with Junhui’s face. “Shut your fucking mouth bastard. Even after all this time you try and try to ruin Wonwoo’s life huh?” 

Mingyu couldn’t even care less with what Soonyoung and Junhui are doing right now. Mingyu feels broken inside. Why didn’t Wonwoo mention Junhui before? Why didn’t Wonwoo even tell Mingyu his name. Why didn’t- Mingyu shot Junhui a look once more. 

“So you’ve met him at the convenience store?” He asks before Soonyoung punched him again. 

“Yeah. Seriously though, he didn’t tell you? What kind of relationship do you guys even have?” 

Mingyu couldn’t answer that question. He could, but he wouldn’t. The answer wouldn’t do anyone ay good. He thought about it before, like how he forced himself onto Wonwoo. If it wasn’t for Wonwoo saying he wants to make this relationship work, Mingyu would’ve already asked Wonwoo if he wanted to keep whatever this is going, and he was ready to let go if he wasn’t. Things we’re goon then, Mingyu could see hope that it could really work out, unlike now. He feels like such a stranger to Wonwoo and he can’t even try to tell himself otherwise. 

“You know Mingyu, when me and Wonwoo we’re together, I knew everything about him.” Mingyu shot him a look of mixed irritation and curiosity. “ _Everything.”_ Junhui adds which earns him another punch from Soonyoung.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Soonyoung shouts at Junhui right in front of his face. “How fucked up are you to be ruining other people’s lives. you’ve already broken Wonwoo once and now you did it again, and you even used Mingyu now. How fucked up can you get, Junhui?” 

Mingyu doesn’t want to think what _“Everything”_ means but he does and this makes him hold his head because of pure frustration. 

“Not my fault Wonwoo’s boyfriend is a dumbass.” Those words just triggered Mingyu. Sadness was still inside him, but he was overflowing with anger at Junhui who tricked him. He gave Junhui a punch at the cheek, but Mingyu wasn’t done yet. He pushed Soonyoung out fo the way who was in front of Junhui. He started punching Junhui, but he wasn’t stopping like Soonyoung. He kept punching, sometimes grabbing the older’s collar and pulling and pushing him downwards. He doesn’t even notice the tears falling down from his face. After a full minute of outburst, Mingyu stops. 

“I can’t believe I fell for your tricks.” Mingyu says as he remembers all the time he spent with Junhui. All the time he talked about Wonwoo. All the times he pestered Junhui to introduce himself to Wonwoo. 

All of a sudden, he remembers the man they’re talking about. He was suppose to pick Wonwoo up from the library. He was about run to the library and see the older when he finally makes sense of the situation. _How did Soonyoung-hyung find out about Junhui if  I haven’t heard a word from Wonwoo._

He faced Soonyoung and finally asked him. “Hyung, where is Wonwoo right now?” 

Soonyoung turned his head to look at Mingyu. “He’s at his room.” 

Mingyu was already running to the dorm entrance when he stopped at the sound of Soonyoung screaming his name and following him. 

“Mingyu! Stop!” 

“Why?”

“I don’t think Wonwoo would want to see you right now.” Soonyoung says in a soft but depressing tone. 

“Why? Does he think I’m with Junhui or something?” 

“Yes. He saw you two earlier. He told me he saw you hug Junhui. You we’re the one who hugged Junhui. I assume you can piece things up by yourself.” 

Mingyu is frozen. He doesn’t even question how Wonwoo saw them. He doesn’t try to argue that Wonwoo should’ve been at the library during that time. He feels guilty, of course, but more than that he feels sorry for Wonwoo that he had to see that. His boyfriend hugging his ex-boyfriend who broke him. Who wouldn’t get hurt with seeing that? He just did it. He broke Wonwoo. 

“I’m going to see him.” Mingyu says as he turns his back to Soonyoung and heads into the dorm. Soonyoung says something to him but he wasn’t able to hear. Or he didn’t want to hear. He blocked out everything and only focused on getting to Wonwoo. The ride up the elevator was the longest 15 seconds of his life. He thought of whatever emotion Wonwoo could’ve felt when he saw him and Junhui. He thought of how dumb he was to not ask for Junhui’s name. He thought of how stupid he was to not notice Wonwoo talking with Junhui in the convenience store. He felt stupid and apologetic. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, he dashed out of the compartment and straight to Wonwoo’s door. 

He started knocking the first few times. Without any answer, he started to knock harder and call for Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo! Woonwoo hyung! Open the door please! Please let’s talk please.”

No answer. Mingyu wasn’t sure but he could swear he spent more than 30 minutes knocking and calling for Wonwoo on the other side of the door. After realizing that Wonwoo won’t be coming out anytime soon, Mingyu started to think of other things to get to Wonwoo. 

He went down to the ground floor to ask the landlady for a copy of the keys. He tried to lied about Wonwoo being sick but the landlady told him that she herself would be the one to go in if what he was saying was true. Mingyu tried to consider the idea but he was sane enough to think of how Wonwoo would react and how the landlady would react to him lying. He went outside again, surprised to see Junhui and Soonyoung leaning beside the car and talking. 

“Hyung, are you sure Wonwoo is at his room? He doesn’t answer the door.” 

“Yes I’m sure. I also told him not to open the door to anyone other than me.” 

Mingyu sighs with the older’s words. “Then can you help me so I can get in?” 

“No. Not right now. We need to talk.” 

“Hyung I _need_ to talk to Wonwoo so we can clear the misunderstanding.” 

“We need to talk about you and Junhui first. Why we’re you even hanging out with him?” 

“I didn’t know he was Wonwoo-hyung’s ex. He didn’t tell me, you didn’t tell me, and Wonwoo didn’t tell me. How the heck was I suppose to know?” 

Soonyoung didn’t give him an answer but he then turns to Junhui. “And you, you knew he was Wonwoo’s boyfriend but you still approached both of them.” 

Junhui doesn’t let out an answer and this just infuriated Soonyoung. “Wen Junhui. You know I can mess up that pretty face of your more than I already did and more than how I did the last time. Answer the damn question.” Mingyu assumes that Soonyoung was there the time Junhui broke up with Wonwoo with his words. 

“Fine Soonyoung. I liked Mingyu, okay? That was it” 

“I knew that, but why did you lie to me about being friends with Wonwoo?” Mingyu buts in. 

“Why Wonwoo?” Junhui asks. 

“What do you mean ‘Why Wonwoo’?” 

“Why do you like Wonwoo? Believe it or not, a first I thought you we’re like me with him, but after hanging out with you I realized you weren’t” 

Mingyu couldn’t find any other words to say other than: “You sick bastard.” He had a pause before continuing his words. “You honestly think people would casually trick people, Wonwoo, into a relationship just so they can use him huh?” 

“Not my fault the dude’s a sucker.” 

Mingyu realized then, that there was no way to have a sane conversion with Junhui, especially regarding Wonwoo. He no longer payed attention with the thought if the guy had problems or not, he didn’t care for him enough to do so. He just wanted the guy out of their lives. 

“Junhui, what are you going to do from now?” He asked the older. 

“Seeing as how you actually know who I am now, I doubt you’ll want to hang out with me again. Don’t worry, I know how crazy Soonyoung can get with Wonwoo, maybe including you now.” 

Junhui didn’t say anything afte that buy proceeded to take out the pizza sitting on his car and put it on the ground. He then jumped into his car and started to back out of the driveway. No words or glances we’re exchanged between Junhui and Mingyu, or even to Soonyoung. He drove off away from the dorms. Soonyoung went to the street to shout out him and telling him to never come back. Mingyu thinks about how he’s still studying in the same university, but he’ll deal with it when it comes. After a few more shouts, Soonyoung walks over to him picks up the two boxes of pizzas on the ground. He motions for Mingyu to pick up the other plastic bags Mingyu left on the ground. 

“Come on, we got nothing to do here. You still need to explain shit to Wonwoo.” Soonyoung says as he hits Mingyu’s head. “Can’t believe you hanged out with Wen Junhui.” 

The two start walking into the dormitory and waits for the elevator to get down. “Sorry, hyung. And thanks.” 

“For what?” Soonyoung says as they step into the box. 

“For letting me talk to Wonwoo. I know he must be shocked, and angry, and sad.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. Whatever Wonwoo’s decision after this, I support him, even if it’s not the best for you.” 

Mingyu haven’t thought about that. What if Wonwoo doesn’t want to be with him anymore. And of course this had to happen on the night of the surprise for him. He doesn’t notice it but his hands we’re shaking with nervousness of talking to Wonwoo. Soonyoung however, notices. 

“Hey. I’m going to support Wonwoo’s decision, but I won’t leave you, don’t worry. I’ll help you out if it happens.” 

Mingyu smiles with his best friend’s words. He doesn’t know what ‘help out’ really means, and he doesn’t bother asking. He’s just happy that he was able to meet Soonyoung and how great of a friend he is to Wonwoo. Maybe if Mingyu gets into trouble, Soonyoung would be that protective of him too. He unconsciously smiled into the thought of Soonyoung defending him. His smile faded away at the sound of them arriving at Wonwoo’s floor. Soonyoung was first to head out, quickly followed by Mingyu. 

The 5-10 second walk to Wonwoo’s door was nerve wrecking, to say the least.  

He finds Soonyoung knocking on Wonwoo’s door, but in like a not normal way. It looked and sound like he was playing something but using his knuckles and the wooden door to make a sound. After a full minute of waiting, Mingyu hears the unlocking of the door. Soonyoung motions his head for Mingyu to step in before him. MIngyu realizes that this is actually his first time entering Wonwoo’s unit. _First time I get into his room and he’s probably angry with me and wouldn’t want to see me._ Mingyu sighs into his thought but proceeds into the room. If he won’t do something about it now, he figured he wouldn’t get another chance as good as this. 

 

He walked in to see Wonwoo sitting on the couch, hugging his knees and face buried. He walked over to a table he sees and places the food there. He was followed by Soonyoung, also placing the pizza on the table. After Soonyoung lookeda t him and gestured with his index finger over his a mouth a ‘shhh’, he walked over to Wonwoo and sat on the couch. 

Sooyoung spoke softly, but loud enough for Mingyu to hear. 

“Won. How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know.” Mingyu hears soft whimpers from Wonwoo. “Mingyu was here earlier. He was knocking on the door.”   
“You didn’t let him in? Is it because I told you not to?”   
“Well, that and…” Wonwoo pauses and he sniffed his nose, while still having his face hidden, completely unaware that Mingyu is in the room and listening. “I don’t think I can see him right now. I don’t think I can let him see me like this.” Wonwoo pauses so he can lift his head up and face Soonyoung. “Soon, why did he have to be with Junhui? Why was he with Junhui? Why did he-“ Wonwoo stops when he notices the tall figure standing beside his table. “M-Mingyu…” Not only is Mingyu inside the room, but he was crying as much as Wonwoo was. 

“I think It’d be best to leave you two alone.” Soonyoung says as he gets up, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing on his shirt. 

“Soonyoung! Don’t leave me here.”

Soongyoung slowly removes Wonwoo’s hand from his shirt. “Won, I know not to let anybody in, but you need to talk with Mingyu about this. I know the situation already, so I promise you he won’t be here to hurt you, anymore. If he does, scream. I’ll be outside. Okay?”   
Wonwoo nods and Soonyoung takes it as a signal that he can leave. Before leaving though, he patted Mingyu’s shoulder and whispered a soft ‘good luck’ to the taller. 

The sound of doors closing was there but no more sounds happened after that for a while. Wonwoo couldn’t look Mingyu in the eyes and Mingyu was standing still, unable to move. The words that left Wonwoo’s mouth earlier just made Mingyu fully realize how messed up Junhui left Wonwoo. The sight of seeing Junhui was able to pull him into despair and lose the trust he had for Mingyu, despite not knowing the whole situation. 

“Hyung.” Mingyu finally breaks the silence. “Is it okay if I do something first before I explain myself and everything that happened?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t give a response. Mingyu walked over to the couch. He crouched down, just enough so he can be eye level with Wonwoo. “Hyung, I need to know if you’re okay with that. I promise you after explaining myself, I will respect whatever decision you come up with after hearing me out, but I need to do this before that. I need to do this because I told you I would do this for you. Will you be okay with waiting a few minutes? I just need to set things up.” Mingyu says. 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with eyes filled with confusion and doubt. He doesn’t let out a single word but nods at Mingyu’s question. Mingyu was about to hug him as thanks for being considerate despite what happened, but he figures the older wouldn’t want that, not right now. 

Mingyu went to open the door before he walked over to the table to pick up the food he bought. Thankfully, theres still heat left in the pizza and chicken as he used his hand to feel the boxes containing them. He got out of the room carrying all the stuff to meet Soonyoung outside. 

“Did Wonwoo ask you to leave?” He asks. 

“No, I told him to wait for me a few more minutes. I want to do this right, and I also promised him something for tonight. Is it okay if you help me?” 

“Fine, sure, whatever.” Soonyoung says as he takes the two boxes of pizza from Mingyu’s hands. “Where are you taking these?” 

“Rooftop.” 

“You still have the key to that?” Soonyoung asks as they head to the elevator. The door opens and they get in to go to the   
“Yeah. The place is a good run away spot. Thanks for giving me a copy of the key.” The door stops at 11 and they both get out, Mingyu heading out first. He walks ups the stairs and sets the bags of food down. He gets a key from his pocket and unlocks the door. He opens it and heads inside. “Come on, hyung.” He tells Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung comes up the rooftop just to be amazed by what Mingyu has set up. Mingyu smiles at the sight of his best friend’s jaw dropping at what he’s done.

“Is it okay?” He asks Soonyoung. 

“You must really like Wonwoo, huh?” 

“Yeah. Was going to ask him to make things official with us tonight.” 

“What do you mean? I thought you guys we’re already going out?” 

“Yeah, we are. But I felt like he wasn’t sure of it back then. He told me he ‘accepts my challenge’ that I won’t regret dating him. I was able to do it, but I feel like even if he liked me back then, he was in this relationship just to test how I would react to his situation. So I wanted to make things official tonight. Can’t believe something like that happened tonight of all times though. Luck isn’t in my side.” Mingyu says. 

“Well good luck dude. I really hope Wonwoo likes you enough to try to understand you. From what I see, he seems to believe that you betrayed him. Like you used him and this whole thing between you was just for fun.” 

“Please, just tell him to go up here. It sounds cocky of me, but I believe Wonwoo hyung would listen to me.”

“Fine.” Soonyoung says as he gets inside. He closes the door and locks it as Mingyu instructed. 

 

**_WONWOO POV_ **

 

He heard the knocks on the door. He knew it was Soonyoung with the way he knocked on the door. It had a certain melody to it. Wonwoo got up from the couch and went to the door to unlock it. He doesn’t bother to greet Soonyoung and gets back to his position on the couch. He hears some sounds he figures are plastic bags. Soonyoung probably bought him food just like the first time he cried because of Junhui. He doesn’t deserve Soonyoung. He’s been there from the start, and still here even after Wonwoo left for a year with basically no communications. He felt a palm on his back and he heard Soonyoung’s voice. 

“Won. How are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know, Mingyu was here earlier. He was knocking on the door.” 

“You didn’t let him in? Is it because I told you not to?” 

“Well, that and…” Wonwoo pauses and he sniffed his nose, while still having his face hidden, completely unaware that Mingyu is in the room and listening. “I don’t think I can see him right now. I don’t think I can let him see me like this.” Wonwoo pauses so he can lift his head up and face Soonyoung. “Soon, why did he have to be with Junhui? Why was he with Junhui? Why did he-“ Wonwoo stops when he notices the tall figure standing beside his table. “M-Mingyu…” Not only is Mingyu inside the room, but he was crying as much as Wonwoo was. 

“I think It’d be best to leave you two alone.” Soonyoung says as he gets up, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing on his shirt. 

“Soonyoung! Don’t leave me here.”

Soongyoung slowly removes Wonwoo’s hand from his shirt. “Won, I know not to let anybody in, but you need to talk with Mingyu about this. I know the situation already, so I promise you he won’t be here to hurt you, anymore. If he does, scream. I’ll be outside. Okay?” 

Wonwoo nods and Soonyoung takes it as a signal that he can leave. Before leaving though, he noticed Soonyoung patting Mingyu’s back and whispered something to the younger. 

The sound of doors closing was there but no more sounds happened after that for a while. Wonwoo couldn’t look Mingyu in the eyes and Mingyu was standing still, unable to move. Wonwoo is still conflicted on what he feels for Mingyu right now, but he’s more of embarrassed right now, knowing Mingyu heard the words he said earlier. 

“Hyung.” Mingyu finally breaks the silence. “Is it okay if I do something first before I explain myself and everything that happened?” 

Wonwoo doesn’t give a response. He’s confused right now. What does Mingyu need to do before explaining him hugging Junhui? What could be more important than explaining himself, even though Wonwoo already convinced himself that Mingyu played with him. Mingyu walked over to the couch. He crouched down, just enough so he can be eye level with Wonwoo. “Hyung, I need to know if you’re okay with that. I promise you after explaining myself, I will respect whatever decision you come up with after hearing me out, but I need to do this before that. I need to do this because I told you I would do this for you. Will you be okay with waiting a few minutes? I just need to set things up.” Mingyu says. 

Wonwoo looked at Mingyu with eyes filled with confusion and doubt. He was wondering what Mingyu could be planning. The only thing they we’re suppose tovdo tonight was the date, but Wonwoo doubts that Mingyu would want to take Wonwoo out on a date in this kind of situation. He doesn’t let out a single word but nods at Mingyu’s question. He saw Mingyu twitch before leaving. Wonwoo is so conflicted right now. He wants Mingyu to leave his life but at the same time Wonwoo wanted to hug the younger. Wonwoo needs Mingyu right now, even though Mingyu is the cause of this whole thing, well mostly Junhui but Mingyu also took part of it. He doesn’t bother to look at Mingyu leaving, he does hear the crumpling of plastic bags, which he heard the first time Soonyoung and Mingyu went in. He hears the door slam shut and now he’s finally alone in his unit. 

Wonwoo stayed seated on his couch for a few more minutes. Wondering what Mingyu is doing right now. Where is Soonyoung? Why did Mingyu hug Junhui? How did Junhui find out about Mingyu? Wonwoo noticed his tears falling from his eyes once again. This slaps him out of his overthinking. He stands up and heads to the bathroom to slap some water onto his face. After washing his face, he looks at his face in the mirror, seeing as how he looks awful from all the crying he did, buried into his lap. Once again, Wonwoo tried to think of the situation. He thought of Mingyu while doing so 

Junhui met him in the convenience store. Mingyu is apparently hanging out with Junhui, enough for him to be comfortable to hug him. Mingyu saw him crying in the store after he told him that he met his ex. So why didn’t Mingyu avoi-

“I didn’t tell him Junhui’s name, did I?” Wonwoo asked his reflection on the mirror. 

After answering his own question in his mind, he crouched down on the floor. Feeling how stupid he is for not letting Mingyu know who Junhui is. He shouldn’t have thought to not let Mingyu be involve with Junhui. It was stupid of him to not let Mingyu into his life, especially when he finally accepted the fact the Mingyu likes him and would be willing to adjust his life just to spend time with him. He didn’t deserve Mingyu as much as he didn’t deserved Soonyoung. 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Wonwoo says repeatedly in the bathroom like some mantra. “Mingyu might actually be regretting dating you, you dumb fuck.” Wonwoo insults himself while still crouching on the floor. Not long after, he hears a knock on the door outside. He went out of the bathroom and headed to the front door only to find Soonyoung standing behind it after he opened the door. 

“Hey Won. Mingyu told me-“ 

“He doesn’t want to do anything anymore does he?” Wonwoo cries out. “Did he really know Junhui? I don’t think he knows. I didn’t tell him Junhui’s name. He might’ve met him in the university and this all could’ve been avoided if I just told him Junhui’s name. Is Mingyu in your dorm? I need to talk to him.” Wonwoo babbles on but he stops at the sound of his best friend laughing. He was confused right now. Was Soonyoung laughing at his stupidity that led him to lose Mingyu?

“Soonyoung I know I was stupid to assume thing but I need you to tell me where Mingyu is. You can laugh at me all you want, even when Mingyu breaks up with me but I need to talk to him first.” Wonwoo pleads. 

“Damn Wonwoo. You must really like Mingyu huh?” 

“I think we established that already so tell me where Mingyu is.” 

Soonyoung laughs again before smirking at Wonwoo. 

“He’s at the rooftop. Look I have his key.” Soonyoung shows him the key before throwing it outside the window. “Now only you have a key to the rooftop.” 

“Thanks, Soonyoung.” 

“Better hurry though, who knows what Mingyu would do in the rooftop? You know, he was crying when you asked me about him earlier. Wonder why he asked me to lock him at the rooftop, 12 floors above ground...” Soonyoung says and this makes Wonwoo’s blood run faster than he was at the roller coaster he almost died at. Wonwoo went back in the room to get the key and started running towards the elevator. When he saw that the elevator would be coming up from the ground floor, Wonwoo thinks it would take too long. He ran to the stairs and started sprinting towards upstairs. It took Wonwoo less than a minute to sprint to the 12th floor. He tries to catch his breath as he undoes the lock of the door. After finally getting the lock off, he opened to door to see Mingyu sitting at the middle of the floor, and not trying to jump off the building, as he assumed from Soonyoung’s words. Instead, he finds Mingyu sitting on the floor, but a carpet is beneath him. He’s surrounded by 2 blankets and some pillows. Around him, he’s surrounded by balloons. Normal people would say they we’re green and violet, but Wonwoo knew they were in the colors teal and magenta, their favorite color. As much as Wonwoo liked the sight of Mingyu looking soft and like a present, he can’t help but remember how Soonyoung basically scared him to death at what Mingyu might be doing. He was about to go back to tell Soonyoung off when he stopped once he heard Mingyu’s voice calling out to him. 

“Hyung!” He hears from the younger. Wonwoo turns his head to face him only to find him running towards him and quickly wrapping him in a tight hug. “I’m so glad you came. I was worried you’d be too mad at me. I’m sorry I asked you to come here even though I’m the one who should be apologizing.” MIngyu kept going after that but Wonwoo chose not to hear any of it anymore. He was too happy to see the younger panicking while apologizing, like he did some sort of unforgivable crime. Well, if he really was doing what Wonwoo was afraid of, then it was an unforgivable crime. But by the looks of it, Wonwoo is convinced it isn’t.

“Gyu, you mind letting me go for a moment? So we can talk properly?” Wonwoo asks and Mingyu was quick to let go. 

“Sorry, I just…” Mingyu pauses. “I-I just really wanted to say sorry.” 

“Is it okay if you tell me everything that happened first before saying sorry? I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt because the Kim Mingyu I know wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt me.” 

“Heavy burden, but okay. Where should I start…” 

“Wait, let’s go there first.” Wonwoo points to the carpet and blankets on the floor. “Let’s not waste what you got going on here.” Wonwoo held onto Mingyu’s hand and pulled him towards the center. “Did you do this to apologize to me?” He asks Mingyu. 

“No. This was suppose to be our date.” Wonwoo froze at the confession. “I didn’t know if you’d like to have a date, in public and all. But I do know you liked it the first time we went here, so I thought this place would be nice.” 

“I didn’t know. I thought we we’re just going to the movies or something.” Wonwoo says. He lies down to avoid the awkward air between the two of them. “You think you can tell me now? After you I have a lot to tell to.” 

“Sure hyung.” Wonwoo was shocked that Mingyu also lied down, right beside him. But he figures that’s the main point of the set up. So they can lie down together, no longer on the cold ground, and be able to watch the stars. 

Then Mingyu began. He told Wonwoo the first time he met Junhui. Mingyu told him how he told Junhui about Wonwoo and the lies Junhui told Mingyu about Wonwoo. Anger built up inside Wonwoo as he listened to Mingyu’s story. All the times Junhui hanged out with him, talked about Wonwoo with him, and the times Junhui confronted Wonwoo himself. All of these actions just made Wonwoo much more angry at Junhui than he already is. _Can’t belive I fell for that sick bastard._ Wonwoo thinks to hismelf as Mingyu continued with his story. 

“Hyung, I also got some pizza, chicken and some banana milk. I heard these we’re you’re favorite, but that information was from Junhui. I don’t think I can trust anything he says anymore.” 

“Yeah. They _we’re_ my favorite foods. Didn’t I tell you I didn’t have any favorite food? It’s because every time I eat my favorite food I’m reminded of him. Believe it or not, Junhui knew how to spoil people. He would always buy me those things. After we ended, I couldn’t eat those food anymore.” 

“So why are you working at the pizza parlor and the convenience store?” 

“The best way to get over it is be around it all the time. I think I’d get sick of those things if I spend every day trying to prepare them. Too bad the nearest chicken place here isn’t as near as the other.”   
Mingyu proceeded to tell him how Soonyoung caught them outside and started punching, both of them. Even the part where Mingyu punched Junhui. Wonwoo gasped at the information. He knew Soonyoung could run wild. He didn’t have an ounce of concern for Junhui but he was concerned for MIngyu. He sat up and looked at Mingyu’s face. He could see some redness on Mingyu’s left cheek. He then picked up Mingyu’s right hand to see a darker shade on Mingyu’s knuckles. 

“Wow, so you punched Junhui huh?” Wonwoo scoffs. 

“Pretty manly huh?” 

“Don’t get too full of yourself, you couldn’t even avoid Soonyoung’s punch.” Wonwoo returned back to his previous position, the stars once again in front of him. 

“That’s basically it. Next thing that happen, you’re a part of already.” Mingyu stops talking for a minute. “I’m really sorry hyung. I don’t deserve to be with you now with what I’ve done. It was stupid of me to hang out with the very person who hurt you back then. If you want to end whatever this is, I’d gladly accept. I just wanted you to get your first actual date with me. Call me selfish, but I wanted to at least have one date with you. And I promise, I was very sincere in this. This isn’t some fake shit that I’m doing so you’ll stay with me. I really do genuinely like you, Jeon Wonwoo….hyung.” 

Wonwoo smiled at the last part of Mingyu’s monologue. 

“I guess it’s my turn then? Okay I guess we need to start with the beginning for this one.” 

“I was a sophomore in high school. Didn’t really have any friends. It was a very early and fetus stage for me and Soonyoung. We just met and still wasn’t close enough as we are today. One day, at the library, I was reading a book, because Jeon Wonwoo likes books. Suddenly, someone seated at the chair beside me. I looked over the table and there we’re like 8 more vacant chairs, but the dude chose to sit right next to me.” 

“I’m guessing that’s Junhui?” Mingyu asks. 

“Yeah. He told me he was interested at me. I didn’t believe it at first, but after a few weeks of him sticking by my side and doing things friends don’t do, I finally convinced myself that maybe Wen Junhui really did like me, and maybe I did too. We all know the truth to that so let’s skip the part where i confessed to him.” 

“I was already doing him favors during sophomore year, but those we’re really small and I’d gladly do them for Soonyoung as well. Junior year came and the favors started to get heavier. He was asking me to do stuff for him, which I did. I know, stupid of me. One time, he got drunk and called my phone. He told me where he was and told me to come pick him up. Me being the obedient loser that I am, came to where told me to at 2 in the morning at a stranger’s house. I picked him up and I took him home. He didn’t live alone, but his parents weren’t home then. He told me to come with him inside. You probably know what happened after that. Drunk, alone, stupid horny teenagers.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Mingyu suddenly asks. “Wait! No, I didn’t mean to sound that I didn’t want to hear this, but are you okay with telling me this? And why are you telling me this? I’m the one who did wrong here.” 

“I’m okay. Might as well tell you everything now. I was stupid not to tell you his name in the first place. We could’ve avoided this whole mess if you knew his name.”

“Anyway, so there it was. Jeon Wonwoo wasn’t a virgin anymore. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but when we did it that night, I was so convinced he was really in love with me. He kept chanting my name and even said the words ‘I love you’ so many times. After that, things we’re different. Not only did Junhui see me as someone who would do any tasks for him, he also see me as a sex object. He would call me whenever he wanted just to have sex with him. The first few times, I went along with it. Don’t judge I had needs too. But he wasn’t the same anymore. He only used me to relieve himself. The times I didn’t want to sleep with him, he came to my house himself and forced himself on me. You probably think it’s stupid for a boyfriend to force himself onto his own boyfriend, but it’s true. Maybe if love was present, it wouldn’t have been forced. But there was only heat and there was no intimacy. It was like I was an object that Junhui could easily dispose of. And I was. He did dispose of me senior year when we we’re going to different colleges, I thought I was going to the same college as him, but he lied to me and he applied somewhere else. And that’s basically it. Ever since then I’ve never been in a relationship and I’ve never associated myself with things that reminded me of Wen Junhui.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had that kind of past with him. Really, I’m sorry that I made you feel like shit when you saw me with him. How did you see us? I thought you’re shift at the library ended at 8?” 

“I was let out early. I walked to the dorms only to see Junhui waiting outside the door. I was hiding at the bushes beside the tree. Now that I think of it, I looked pretty dumb and pitiful crying myself behind some bushes.” Wonwoo lets out a small laugh. 

“I’m really sorry, hyung.” Mingyu apologizes again. 

“Mingyu, I’m sorry too.” 

“W-What? Why are you apologizing for, hyung?” 

“I didn’t trust you, even though I told you I wanted to make this work. I didn’t trust you with Junhui’s name cause I was afraid you’d find out about my past more than you already know back then. I was afraid that once you knew what happened to me, you’d leave me. I didn’t trust you enough and I already assumed things when I saw you hug Junhui. I didn’t trust you at all after that. I’m sorry. You probably regret trying to date me now huh?” 

“Hyung!” Mingyu held onto one of Wonwoo’s hands. “How many times do I have to tell you? I don’t regret asking you out and I will not regret it. And besides I’m too in love with you for that to happen.” Mingyu stopped talking at the realization he said those words to Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo as well was shocked to hear those words from Mingyu. 

“A-Anyway, hyung. Since you just apologized to me and I apologized to you earlier, we can call this quits right? Wow look at the stars they’re so pretty at night. Do you know that the constellation-“ Mingyu’s babbling was stoped with Wonwoo’s voice and and soft slap to his unbruised cheek. 

“Mingyu.” 

“Yes?” 

“Say those words again.” 

“Do you know that the constella-“ 

“Not those dumbass! The other one. The more important one.” Wonwoo closes his eyes and waits for Mingyu to say it. 

“I-l’m too…in love…with you.” Wonwoo smiles at the mention of those words. 

“Mingyu. I already told you my story. Now I want to make a new one with you. I want to experience many first with you. I want to eat my favorite foods with you. I want be with you, Mingyu. Do you still think we can make this thing work? I want to forget my past and only work on my present, with you. I want to remember you with the things I like and the things you like. I want to be with you and I think I love you as well.” 

Mingyu’s face flushed red at Wonwoo’s words. Wonwoo looked at the younger’s face and smiled at how cute he was. After a few seconds, Mingyu spoke to him. 

“Hyung, can you sit up?” 

Wonwoo followed Mingyu’s instructions. “Why?” 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” 

“That’s hyung for-“ 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Wonwoo’s face becomes redder than MIngyu’s “Aren’t we already though?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu only to realize this was what he wanted. “I’m sorry. Yes, Kim MIngyu. I want to be your boyfriend.” 

 

“Hyung, can I kiss you?” Wonwoo blushes at the question but he doesn’t miss the blush on Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo doesn’t say a word as a response, instead he pulls Mingyu in and locks their lips together. It was a beautiful first kiss of them as a couple. It was everything Wonwoo thought it would be. Mingyu’s lips were soft, as well the the hand that cupped Wonwoo’s jaw during the kiss. What makes it better, is they’re under the same sky, same stars where they confessed to each other. 

 

_**After 3 years** _

 

It’s now 7:30 AM and Wonwoo is standing next to Mingyu, in front of a high school where Mingyu will be teaching at. 

“Good luck on your first day Mingyu! I’m sure you’ll do great. Stay away from the slutty girls and the creepy guys.” 

“Good luck at work Wonwoo. And you don’t have to treat me like I’m gonna entertain whoever wants to approach me in that way. And i thought you had more trust in me than that.” 

Wonwoo fixes Mingyu’s tie and dusts the imaginary dust off of Mingyu’s dress shirt. “I’m kidding, but not really.” Wonwoo let’s out a small chuckle. “Make the kids love you, Mingyu. You we’re always good at making people like you, exhibit 1.” Wonwoo points at himself. “I’m sure you’ll do great in being a teacher.” 

“Thanks, Wonwoo.” Mingyu says as he gives Wonwoo a peck on the lips. “Good luck kiss. I have to go now, see you at lunch!” Mingyu starts walking while still waving Wonwoo goodbye. Wonwoo waves at Mingyu until he enters the building. 

 

The two got out of their apartment by 7:20 in the morning. They still have the 10 minute walks every morning, but this time, Wonwoo is the one walking Mingyu to his job. Sometimes they would talk about a lot of stuff, sometimes they’re quite. But with the three years of being with Mingyu, they both know how much they love each other. Wonwoo has been an accountant for about a year now. He’s been earning money, but he hasn’t forgotten about his passion. Some time during Wonwoo and Mingyu’s college life, they got hired as models and got paid a large amount of cash. They didn’t continue the modeling, but Wonwoo made use of his share of the money as savings for a book he’s writing. It’s still in process, and Wonwoo has a lot to learn. He’s still young though, and he has a lot of time to achieve his dream. Speaking of dreams, Mingyu has been rapping. He’s not an official rapper, but he’s been rapping in some of Jihoon’s songs. There are some people who know him through Jihoon’s soundcloud, but Wonwoo thinks it’d be a long road before Mingyu could actually say he’s a rapper. Mingyu loves his job though. He’s been a teaching assistant and a student teacher in the course of these past three years and he’s in love with the thought of teaching other people. Both of them are living the dream right now, and what’s more important is their living their dreams together. 

 

 

 

Wonwoo considers Mingyu to be a lot of his first, the same can be sai with Mingyu to Wonwoo. 

 

Aside from that, Wonwoo also thinks Mingyu would be his last. He wants Mingyu to be his first and last. 

 

Maybe the same could be said with Mingyu, especially now that he bought a ring waiting to be placed on Wonwoo’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE END WOO CANT BELIEVE WE GOT THROUGH THIS MESS OF A FIC 
> 
> tell me your thought on the story, i know it was so messy, but i'm glad myself with what happened hehe 
> 
> I PROMISE YOU I LOVE JUN I JUST DIDN'T WANT THE ANTAGONIST TO RECONCILE IM EVIL im sorry again 
> 
> shout at me on Twitter @wonwooscarrot !!!!!


End file.
